Churning Waters
by spiritusancti
Summary: A different take on fate. It's Bella's birthday in New Moon and along with all of the other presents she says she doesn't want, she gets one more thing that no one saw coming. Will this turn out to be a present too? Or a curse? Full story ahead! R&R!
1. Churning waters

**Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am merely a humble minion, fooling myself that August 2****nd**** isn't that far away…**

**For those that don't know, August 2****nd**** is the tentative release date for 'Breaking Dawn'… yay!!**

**For this story: This takes place during Bella's birthday party in 'New Moon'. Things turn for a crazy change – and then it takes off from there. My advice: just go with it.**

**This is my 2****nd**** fan fiction. I have one before that was intended as a one-shot, but I after I posted chapter two, I didn't get any reviews – I desperately want this one to do well – so let me know what you think!!!!**

**Without further ado, fasten your seatbelts and hold on… here we go!**

(Bella's point of view)

I was laughing a lot tonight despite my earlier disinterest in my own birthday party. Alice had truly outdone herself. But honestly, what did I expect? My little, beautiful pixie-like best friend really couldn't help herself.

"Open mine and Edward's next", Alice said walking towards me with a small, wrapped package in her hand.

"You promised", I said to Edward with a glare. Was he kidding? _I_ couldn't read minds or see the future, but did he really think that would stop me from being upset that he'd spent money on me?

Emmett came bouncing in from installing the new stereo in my truck, "Just in time!"

Jasper edged closer with Emmett to see what Edward and Alice shouldn't have gotten me.

"I didn't spend a dime", Edward said coolly as he brushed a strand of hair from my face. He looked even more gorgeous from the candle lights that surrounded us. His eyes smoldered at me for a second and I had to look away. He is so unfair and he knows it. Oh, I am so lucky.

"Give it to me", I said to Alice. I took a deep breath, told myself to give a reaction worthy of my favorite crooked smile. I took the little package wrapped in a shimmering silver paper. Alice couldn't yank that grin of off her small face. I could see Edward looking at me intently from the corner of my eye, a hint of a smirk on his perfect lips. Shaking my head, I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape.

"Shoot", I said under my breath. The shimmer paper had sliced my finger. I pulled it out to examine the damage.

I had a terrible feeling right then. I put my hand behind my back.

"What is it?" Edward asked me, putting his eyes on me fully.

"Nothing!" I said maybe a bit too quickly. Was I bleeding? I have a paper-cut don't I? Why aren't they reacting? They would know if I was bleeding, their incredible sense of smell would detect it. Should I run?

'NO!!!' I screamed at myself. Alice would see the decision. She hasn't seen anything yet. She's still standing there, smiling, but throwing Edward annoyed looks every millisecond.

"It's okay Bella, it's just a small gift … and it won't bite", she added that last bit in a whisper.

I smiled and shook my head again. I pulled my hand out from behind me. Why was I worrying so much? Just as I was going to re-attempt to open the gift, I squeezed my finger just to see if I was concerned for nothing.

Slowly, a pin-prick sized amount of blood seeped through a slit on my finger tip.

Everything happened very quickly then.

The sudden shade of red shocked me, I looked up at Edward. His eyes were on mine, just as his brow formed a crease, I felt the wind, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, and I felt the sensation as if I were traveling backwards.

Something had crashed into me and sent me hurdling through the nearby window and to the grass outside.

"NO!" Edward roared.

I felt hot, and I still couldn't see. But there was one thing I did know, and that was that Edward's voice was not near me _and_ I was being held down by the same something that had thrown me outside.

Edward wasn't near me.

I felt a sharp pang on my neck, near my right ear.

I began to panic then. My legs moved first as I kicked, my arms followed as I punched, and my voice found itself as I tried to take a breath. I could feel myself panting because I couldn't get a good breath of air. I was being crushed.

My hands traveled to my neck, and I felt it: hot, wet, sticky blood. But there was something else too, something cold and vibrating.

Before I could put my hands on this new discovery, I felt it being ripped away, I felt a cold wind again, and heard Carlisle's voice:

"No, don't move her"

"What?! I need to get her away!" I heard Edward, now at my left side screaming at his father.

"We don't know what that fall has done to her. Don't touch her", Carlisle said. I realized then that my head hurt and I felt like I needed to throw up.

I felt that sharp pang in my neck again, and with that, I suddenly sat up.

I opened my eyes gradually to find myself covered in bits of glass, Edward looking at me not breathing and Carlisle peering at me with a scared expression on his face. He was kneeling like Edward, but in front of another figure that I saw who was panting hard.

Jasper.

Did he push me outside? Why?

Alice was near him, her hands grasping onto his shoulders. Rosalie was behind Alice, holding onto her. Esme was behind Carlisle looking frighteningly at Edward. I noticed arms around Jasper's waist and saw that they belonged to Emmett who was in a crouching position behind Jasper.

It hit me: they are restraining him.

Jasper was struggling with all his might, Emmett was even struggling with him. The ungodly sounds escaping Jasper's lips made me feel even sicker than I was before. I swallowed hoping to ease my dry throat. The sudden movement made Jasper thrash violently once again. As he did, his head leaned forward and a growl broke out from his throat. I saw his eyes then: they were red. I saw red hang from his grimacing lips as well.

Oh god.

I felt Edward's body tense and slightly relax; I could guess that he was forcing himself not to attack Jasper from the cries in the thoughts of the rest of the family. I wanted to see his face to tell him that I was alright. I began to turn my face towards him and was hit by a flame wall.

"Oh!!" I felt sound come from my chest as I collapsed to the ground once again. My hands shot up to my neck but were intercepted by stone ones.

"Bella…wha…what have I done?" I opened my eyes long enough to see Edward holding my hands, his face contorted into an agony I had never seen before. This was not his fault. I was the one playing around with a loaded gun, so to speak, hanging around vampires.

"Edwa- ahhhh!!" I was cut off from consoling him by a scream that had been gathering in my throat. I could see that pain in Edward's eyes; I did not want to hurt him. I am not screaming anymore if it is literally the last thing I do.

I heard Carlisle again, closer this time, "get her inside, be gentle. We are locking down the house once we are inside. There is no time for debating, Edward, just go". With that, I felt my hair rush all around me, my love's arms slightly moving as he ran inside, I took what I knew now was my last breath, and plunged into the churning fire that was waiting for me.

**Please tell me what you thought. I am going to continue the story, so no worries. But I would like to know your response to it – because that is who I am doing this for! Thank you!**


	2. Beginning

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! Just having fun with it!**

**Thank you to **_**cubye4, lisadianemill, **_**and **_**vanilfrappe**_** for taking the time to tell me your thoughts – I appreciate it more than you'll know. **

**This is in Bella's point of view.**

**Chapter two: Beginning**

_Last time:_

_With that, I felt my hair rush all around me, my love's arms slightly moving as he ran inside, I took what I knew now was my last breath, and plunged into the churning fire that was waiting for me._

I knew I was upstairs in Edward's room, I felt the leather underneath me; I knew that I had been bitten my Edward's brother Jasper by accident; I could hear doors closing and windows slamming along with hushed voices mixed with the heart-wrenching sound of Edward whimpering and gasping with grief, despair and panic.

I felt all of these things happen around me, but the only emotion that gripped me was fear. Fear of uncertainty. Fear of the unknown. The thing that scared me the most was my knowledge of "the change" from human to immortal.

I was not feeling true pain. I was numb, I couldn't move – totally limp as a rag doll. I could however open my eyes and move them. I think it has to do with the venom – Alice had told me that it acts an agent to keep "their meal" from fighting.

I was meant to be devoured, not changed.

Japer had not put enough venom in my system to begin the change immediately; he was consumed with the desire to take my blood instead.

I wondered then when the pain would begin. The searing pain that I remembered from Phoenix when James had put venom in me. Why was this taking so long? I now know what true dread mixed with anticipation feels like: knowing that absolute pain is approaching and that you cannot cringe away from its jaws.

It started then. I think I could only compare it to contractions when giving birth. It came in waves… tsunamis. The fire started at my neck and pushed its way through my veins outwards. I was being roasted from the inside-out. I knew that Edward was in pain too, and I had wanted this, but unfortunately not this way. I opened my eyes one last time, Edward was pacing the room – his eyes were wide, his fists clenched and he was grunting with every unnecessary exhalation. I'd promised myself that I was going to keep my burning body quiet and void from all sound of ache. He is worth that.

The pain began to stab me at different angles, becoming unpredictable. The flames unlocked my numbness. I could move. I turned onto my stomach immediately and tucked my legs under my belly. My chin was touching my knees; I shoved my hands over my mouth, pulled my elbows to my sides and turned my face towards the back of the couch. This was going to be painless for Edward.

"Bella?" Through the sound of my ragged breathing, I could hear Edward right above me, trying to get a glimpse of my face. He sounded lost. I didn't open my eyes to look, moving would provoke noise. "Bella, love, we don't know the extent of your damage, please be careful with yourself. Carlisle is coming to check on you as soon as they lock up the house."

He didn't know I was beginning to change. Did he not hear it in the thoughts of anyone else? If not, he's either blocking them or it means that they don't know either. The glass from the window had cut me up; they must be contributing the blood to that. And with me swallowing every scream, Edward didn't have much to go on as far my injuries were concerned. Our problems were much bigger than a few bits of harmless glass now.

"Edward, how is she?" Carlisle's voice floated to my ears. He would see right through this charade if I didn't focus. I scrunched my face up and started to count to ten slowly to keep from hyperventilating. I felt Edward leave my side.

"She was lying on her back after I set her down, and then all of a sudden, she was in a ball. She isn't speaking; she won't even look at me". His voice was breaking and wavering. I'm so sorry Edward.

Carlisle was quiet for a second. "Have you touched her?"

"No, I haven't dared. I didn't want to hurt her more, more than I already have in so many ways", I could tell that he was crumbling, "I wish now more than ever that I could hear her mind, so I could give her what she needs".

The venom must know where I was the weakest at that moment because I felt it attack my heart. I could feel its gentle tissue being burned. Keep breathing…

It was then I felt something touch the back of my neck, then move to my arms, then snap away.

"Oh my God", Carlisle muttered under his breath. I felt the couch move a bit as he knelt down beside it. His fingers probed my neck further, investigating. They found the wound on my right side, he pushed.

I took a sharp breath, and my hands sprang out from my mouth to my sides to grip the leather couch firmly.

"What did you find? Tell me!!" Edward was losing his patience. I felt the couch move again more violently, crashing against the wall, then Edward covered my clenched fists with his gently; "her hands are cold".

"Edward, she's changing. She was bitten", Carlisle said smoothly, taking his fingers away from my neck.

"WHAT?!!" Edward bellowed. He threw his arms around my waist and turned me over to see my neck. The sudden movement made my breathing go haywire – still no sound though, I'm still wining. I strained to gain control of my lungs as they pulsed with the lava inside; I turned my face against the back of the couch so my face wouldn't give away this internal struggle. This exposed my bitten neck to Edward's heightened line of vision.

I heard him stop breathing; he was touching my wound softly. Then I found myself in a sitting position on the couch with Edward kneeling in between my legs. He still had his arms around my waist, he was rocking me back and forth, his head buried in the other side of my neck; he had me so close against him. He began to sob into my neck uncontrollably, his breathing like that of a humming bird, his arms and hands rubbing up and down my sides, my back, my thighs, through my hair.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, please, please, please… oh Isabella…" He was taking in as much of my scent as possible. I could hear him rasping so close to my ear. Everything inside of me wanted to scream for him, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Edward, I know that you are in pain, but you must remember that she is suffering as well. It's incredible that she hasn't cried out yet; I anticipate it coming. You need to be there for her and you can't if you're suffocating her", Carlisle said softly.

"My love, are you in pain? Do you hurt? Please let me see your eyes", Edward ignored Carlisle and put his hands on my cheeks, his face inches away. I would not speak, but how could I deny him my eyes? I slowly opened them.

I could tell that my vision was already changing, things in the room were a bit muddled, and I could see Edward clearly. There was something different. He was the same, but he was moving too, like there was a magnifying glass being shifted randomly all over his body and face. I blinked rapidly and opened my eyes wider to see if I could make out what was happening. I felt Edward's hands stop my head from moving as his stopped his breathing once again.

"Carlisle, look at her eyes." Edward's voice was steadier as he moved away slightly and Carlisle took his place in front of my face.

"They are still slightly brown but they're shifting. The colors are rolling, like marble. It has to be temporary. Maybe a gift? We will have to wait until the change is complete. I must look into my books and see if this has been documented before. Stay with her. If you notice anything else, alert me. Everyone is inside but Jasper who is with Alice, hunting. We will all be nearby when she wakes." With that, Carlisle went out the door and shut it behind him. I shut my eyes again, wanting to shut out the flames and the guilt.

Edward stroked my face lightly, "why aren't you screaming?" His hand accidentally grazed the bites on my neck, and I winced away, tucking into a ball once more. I felt Edward move onto the couch with me. He pulled his knees up under mine and put his arms around my waist, shielding me. I clutched at his jeans he was wearing and tried to keep the flames at bay by controlling my breathing. Edward caught on to what I was doing; he immediately snuck his hand up onto my heart, "breath with me". I concentrated on the rise and fall of his chest, and there slowly said my goodbyes to the world I had known as a human.


	3. Awakening

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the rights, and I'm too depressed about it to make a witty comment on how I wish it was me…**

**Thank you to **_**bellaswan456, Crystal Butterfly, **_**and **_**31415913**_** who joined the others who gave reviews!!**

**This is still in Bella's point of view.**

**Chapter 3: Awakening **

_Last time on "Churning Waters"…_

_Edward caught on to what I was doing; he immediately snuck his hand up onto my heart, "breath with me". I concentrated on the rise and fall of his chest, and there slowly said my goodbyes to the world I had known as a human._

A peaceful coo from a dove outside was the first sound I heard when I awoke. Edward hadn't told me many details of changing from human to vampire, but one thing was certain: the pain had not gone away completely although I assumed I was "done" – if that's what you call it. I kept my breathing even; I did not want to face Edward right at this moment. I was being selfish, and I wanted this moment to myself. I heard foot steps in the room and could only imagine it was him – pacing again. I felt horribly for not wishing to see his face immediately, but I need to gather myself before the questions came. I guess I needed to figure out the answers first.

My body felt as if I had been sunburned twice over and thrown into an ice bath; a curious sensation that left my body buzzing in a dull ache all-over. It was my eyes that hurt the most; like I had been staring into the sun or swimming for hours without goggles. I knew from the things that had occurred over the past seventy-two hours, my power (according to Carlisle) all surrounded my eyes or my vision. Everyone had their theories.

_Fifteen hours after being bitten:_

_I was in a foggy cloud filled with smoke; it burned my lungs. I could barely move, but I could still see (if I wanted - I had refused to open my eyes; I didn't want to see the sorry looks on my adoptive family's faces. I had secretly wanted my change to be an intimate affair, not a sad one). I felt my clothes being taken off; I heard Alice's voice,_

_"Bella, I'm changing your clothes. You're a mess. This won't hurt ok?"_

_I tried to say a 'thank you', but to no avail. I think she understood though. Her touch was light and comforting. _

_"Bella, you have been way too courageous", she was whispering near my ear, "I want you to know that Jasper is ok; I knew that you would worry about him." She tried to crack a joke, "your hair has already gotten longer, and I see myself dressing you up more often after this". I could tell she was choking back sobs._

_I reached out and touched her shoulder and wheezed out, "I love you, Alice"._

_"I love you too, oh Bella!" She rested her cool forehead onto my burning one, "I am so sorry." Her head turned suddenly towards the door, "Edward knows you're changed and wants to be with you again. I'll let him in on one condition – Bella open your eyes", I grit my teeth and opened them; I saw her eyes widen a bit but then focus – as Edward and Carlisle were earlier, her image was clear but it was being manipulated somehow, "I do not want any feelings of guilt or shame leading to some rash decision, I have seen many versions of the future that Edward envisions and though thankfully Jasper is still in one piece, you've run away screaming in every one. I do not want that to happen and neither does Jasper or anyone else. I believe in your strength and I am so happy to call you my true sister. Do you agree? You'll come to me or Esme for anything?" I whispered out a 'yes' and she told me to close my eyes. _

_Thirty-two hours after being bitten:_

_Edward had not left since Alice had been here alone with me. He had also not allowed anyone else in. I could hear my lullaby float through the heat in my head and I could feel soft icy lips on the nape of my neck. I had never heard 'I love you' so many times before now. So far, I had been successful in my attempt to not scream. Edward kept telling me everything was ok – I think my silence bothered him; he had more than once put his ear to my neck to hear my softening heartbeat. Carlisle was affected by my quietness as well; he attempted to enter Edward's room on multiple occasions, only for Edward to tell him with a calm and eerie intensity to keep waiting, he had said that my silence could not mean something was wrong. _

_Sixty hours after being bitten:_

_Edward had been pacing for hours when a knock sounded at his door._

_"Carlisle, there is nothing wrong with her"._

_"Please, Edward, I am going to check her progress. She has less than twenty hours to go. I will remove your door if I have to. I am tired of your stubbornness." Carlisle shot back. My body now felt like it was baking and my organs were rearranging themselves. I found it incredibly odd that I could be so conscious throughout this ordeal. Why wasn't I passing out, or becoming hysterical, even this late in the game? I could remember everything from the last time I woke up in my room, to seeing the pink birthday cake Alice made me, being thrown into the window; and even before that. I wanted answers, some medical comfort; I wanted to see Carlisle,_

_"Edward", I managed to whisper to him, opening my eyes to him for the first time in hours._

_His eyes went wide and he threw open the door, panting. Carlisle walked briskly in keeping his eyes locked onto mine, he walked over and knelt down next to the couch that I hadn't moved from._

_"Bella, I am just going to look you over, to see if you are progressing enough and if you need anything". I just nodded my head and closed my eyes; I may be able to keep some sort of consciousness, but using my eyes fueled the fire unnecessarily. _

_"Her temperature is down to ours, based on her reactions to me and her ability to respond – and the fact she spoke to you, it doesn't look like it will be too much longer". As Carlisle was getting up, I grabbed his arm and pulled him down,_

_"Jasper", I whispered. He knew what I was getting at. I heard Edward come forward towards the sound of my voice and whose name I'd just mentioned._

_"Yes, I know. He will need some time to heal completely from what he's done. Alice told me your worries she felt you had. I understand, but I want you to know how easily this could have been a disaster", Carlisle said to me._

_"This is already a disaster – two vampire bites in one year for her?" Edward's voice shot up behind Carlisle. As much effort as it took, I opened my eyes once again:_

_"Don't", I spoke to Edward._

_"He has a right to be shaken and upset, Bella. Alice told me that he has spoken with Jasper", Carlisle turned and finished his sentence in a rough voice to Edward's smooth, intimidating face, "and I want a resolution before this gets any uglier, before we hurt anyone else". Edward flinched ever so slightly and Carlisle passed by him and strode out of the door, closing it hastily._

_Edward turned away from me then, facing the window. He is blaming himself. I think my vow of silence may have done more damage than good. I began to panic slightly; will he leave thinking it's best for me? Even if he left to clear his head, I don't believe I could handle that – not after what we've been through in the past sleepless hours._

_I realized then all I had lost, and what I may lose now:_

_Charlie, Renee, my few friends I had made at school, sleep, chocolate, cream soda, bruises, scrapes, the need for Band-Aids, my own warmth, my innate clumsiness, tears. I let go of my emotional wall I had put up hours ago and let myself feel the hysterics. I could feel my heart throbbing – its beats numbered, I felt Edward's words of sorrow in my ear – never-ending, and I could feel tears – wonderful, wonderful tears spilling over my cheeks, running down into my hair. This release is something I'd miss most. I reached my arms up to Edward and felt him lower himself to me as he kissed my tears, tasting them for the last time, adding to the distress with his own muffled, tearless sobs. _

_I felt an intense tear in my chest and felt Edward grow rigid. I grabbed onto Edward harder as a metal spike of pain was thrust right through me. Edward took a deep breath and held himself right at my chest. _

_My heart was slowing. I said a small prayer, took my last breath, and finally lost consciousness. _

After waking, I had expected everything to have been erased from my mind in the few hours I was unconscious. I had lost nothing. I let my tingling limbs lift me up to a sitting position. I slowly stood up, my legs felt so sure of themselves – that was new. Something else was new: I could smell Edward's heavenly scent perfectly and one-hundred times more potently. I smiled.

"Bella". Edward called softly to me, and I could hear it flawlessly, there was relief. I wondered what my new eyes would show me. I opened my eyes and focused fully for the first time on the love of my life, and saw the unbelievable.

**Cliff-hanger, yes I know. I will be updating within a few hours so be nice. Tell me what you thought!!!! Thank you!**


	4. Which reality?

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope, not mine. It wasn't me you saw at book signings. **

**Yay for **_**alyssarose2011**_** who joined the party going on down at the review button!**

**Thank you readers!!**

**Chapter 4: Which reality?**

**Bella's point of view**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

_Last time:_

"_Bella". Edward called softly to me, and I could hear it flawlessly, there was relief. I wondered what my new eyes would show me. I opened my eyes and focused fully for the first time on the love of my life, and saw the unbelievable._

Edward's clothes were completely disheveled, his hair was stiff with filth, his lovely face had splotches of red streaking wildly over his white cheeks, and he had small cuts to his hands. His lips looked a bit red and chapped. His face was still glistening in the early morning light; I took a small step forward and let my eyes wander up. It wasn't his skin that was shimmering; it was the harsh tear stains. They were still flowing. My eyes snapped up to his: green. Brilliant green and swollen. He had an endless amount of tears spilling from these gleaming emerald orbs that were staring helplessly at me.

_What is happening?_

Is this a power? Did my change somehow affect Edward? While I was wallowing in everything I would lose as a human, did he gain it? Is anyone else different? Alice or Carlisle – I had seen them while I was changing. What did this mean? Could I turn the tables on immortality?

I noticed the itch in the back of my throat. Very slight.

The sensation came to a screeching halt and dropped into the pit of my stomach as I realized: I am a newborn vampire, and Edward appears to be human. Humans are filled with blood.

What does blood smell like?

"Edward, do you feel ok? What is going on?" Edward's eyes went from desperate to scared then to curious. He walked slowly towards me. Would he be warm if I touched him?

"Bella, you're asking me if I am ok? Are you?" He looked incredulously at me. I felt my jaw drop, my brow crease: did he not realize what he looked like? What I had done to him? Before I could respond, I felt the itch again – I need to get out before I kill him. I held my breath like I had seen him do before. I was on the defense now: just get out.

"I need to see Carlisle and Alice". My voice was clipped and sharp. I heard the door open, standing there was Carlisle and Alice, and behind them were the rest: Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and little further behind them was Jasper.

The light steaming in from Edward's window hit them all, and not one of them sparkled.

Before I could form a coherent thought, Alice approached me about to take my hands. I pulled away from her sharply. She stopped dead in her tracks and I looked at her and saw hurting blue-gray eyes.

"Oh God", my hand went up to my mouth as I stepped back from her; "I need to get out of this room. I'm so sorry. What have I done? This cannot be happening. Edward, stay away", I said as he took a giant step forward.

"Bella what are you saying?" Carlisle approached then. He was a mess. He looked like he had never slept and hadn't eaten in a month. Esme followed in after her husband. She had worry written in her hazel eyes I saw. I began to breathe very hard. Blocking the door now was Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper all looking on-alert and very frightened. They should be: I could kill every one of them in a heartbeat.

"Bella, Bella love, come to me", Edward pleaded across the room. I looked from Esme's eyes to his, I was shaking uncontrollably now. Emmett slowly stepped into the room with Rosalie holding onto his hand behind him. For the first time, Emmett was not intimidating to me. Edward took another step forward. Carlisle made a move to grab onto me. I was being backed into the corner of the room.

"NO! Get away from me!" I bellowed at him.

"Bella! What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you know who we are?" Rosalie demanded, stepping around Emmett. I shoved my hands out in front of me to warn her to not get closer, Emmett pulled her back.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with you', I nearly killed her last night Rose!" Jasper screamed, coming to a stop by Rosalie, "she is scared to death!"

My eyes were still on Edward's as I saw my break.

'I'm so sorry', I mouthed to him, and I ran for it.

"Bella….NO!" Edward roared.

I sped past Carlisle, breaking through Jasper and Rosalie and hurling myself all the way through the door's entrance. I got down the hall and near the stairs when I felt Emmett coming up behind me: I jumped. I cleared the banister and landed like a cat on the dark hard wood floors. Before thinking, I ran to the front door, and pulled: they were still locked from three nights before. The screaming upstairs was getting louder and Edward's cries were growing closer; I walked back steadied myself and kicked as hard as I could. The front door caved. I ran through before the splintering wood could fall to the floor.

Once outside, I did not look back and did not try to listen to their voices. I was so angry at myself. How did this happen? Did I secretly want this all along – Edward to change human, not me change to a vampire? How is this fair – why now? In my anger, I slowed and pushed at a tree nearby, it flew into two more, ripping them up from the roots. I screamed at the heavens, kicked plants and threw rocks sending them clear through other tree trunks.

I could have killed them. They were human now, right? I didn't feel the need to kill them, like Edward had felt with me, but I still have the capability. I was programmed for the carnage.

My despair turned to anger. How could they not feel this change? How could Alice not see it? How could Jasper not notice this? This is so much bigger than me. I am alone now. I could feel the walls closing in. I wish I could cry.

I need to hunt.

I began to run again, flying further into the greenery; green like Edward's eyes. His eyes swollen from crying. I wanted to hold him and calm him. What would it be like to hold him while he slept? I was the monster who could hurt him now; I couldn't touch him. I understood now: I would never put him in that danger. If I went back I would never leave; I could never see him again. Leave to save him? Yes. A sob tore into my soul and I collapsed. I would never see him again. He would age and die. I gave him the fate that I was so terrified of barely a week ago.

I heard something to my right. I sprang into a crouch and spotted a few deer. I sniffed the air and it literally pulled me towards the scent. I sprang quickly and in a matter of seconds, I was standing above three killed deer. Instinct is an interesting thing. I walked a few feet away and sank to the damp forest floor, lying on my back eyes closed. I could hear everything. Bugs and wind and leaves and sticks. Everything. I could hear Edward's cries as I ran; Alice yelling my name and Esme shrieking. I could hear the blood trickling from the dead deer a few feet away.

'It could have been Edward, it could have been Edward, it could have been Edward' my mind was screaming this at me. I scrunched my eyes shut even more and pressed my hands firmly against my ears. I took a deep breath and let it out: an ear-splitting wail that mourned all that I had lost from selfishness.

Night, come and bury me.


	5. State of mind

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's brain did most of the work. I guess I'll giver her credit : )**

**Thank you to **_**Edowen, 23rdCLEVER-sleazoid, Mary Blondine, **_**and**_** lisadainemill**_** for the reviews!!**

**This is in Bella's point of view.**

**Chapter four: State of mind**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

_Last time:_

_Night, come and bury me._

I had been wandering the forest for hours. I didn't know where I was. Apparently becoming a vampire didn't mean you came with a built in compass. After hunting and then gathering my thoughts lying yesterday's horrible dawn, I made a plan. I would go to Alaska, where Edward had told me he fled to when he had first met me. Considering that this family in Denali, Alaska knew the Cullen's I would tell them a version of what happened (leaving out what I had seen after I came-to) – I had simply been changed, had a change-of-heart, and needed to get away. I would not be able to stay long – this family in Denali might be in contact with the Cullen's and I couldn't see them again. Seeing them meant seeing Edward, and I couldn't have a repeat of what happened yesterday. What if I slipped and attacked him? Although I didn't react to him when I woke, I couldn't predict what might happen if the dice were rolled again. I can hurt him – and I need to stay away.

I climbed up the nearest sturdy tree to get a birds-eye-view of my surroundings. Based on where I could see the sun, it looked about seven in the morning. I had been walking since about midnight. I sprang up the tree about ten feet and swung myself onto a long branch. I managed to swiftly move about from branch to branch until I was peaking out of the tree's canopy. I looked down; I just climbed a huge tree in under a minute. I was good at this. Maybe becoming a vampire was meant to be. I studied what I saw. Traffic sounds were at my left – that was Forks. So that meant I was facing north. I would be running north-west to get to Alaska. I was really doing this. Leaving the Cullen's was ripping me apart, but walking through the night forest had set my thoughts on a one-way highway and I did not see any way off. Alice never knew what it was to be human, Jasper never seemed like he knew how to behave like one, Rosalie wanted nothing more than to go back to being human, Emmett wanted Rosalie to be happy, Esme wanted to regain what she had lost as a human, Carlisle had saved so many human lives, what I interpreted to be his redemption of his soul, and Edward – Edward believed himself to be so below anything worth humanity. They would all have what they wanted now.

I heard thumps and rustles in the forest below me that threw me out of my thoughts. There hadn't been much commotion earlier; I wonder what animals are running around now, I didn't feel that itch in my throat. Maybe I didn't need to hunt as often as most vampires.

The tree, out of nowhere, began to shake violently. I grabbed the leaves and branches to keep me atop. What could be doing this; a bear? I heard grunts and nails against bark quickly approaching. Hunting three unsuspecting deer was one thing, but taking down a disgruntled bear on my second morning as a vampire - that scared me. I looked down, trying my best to find another tree to jump to. I spotted a good branch five feet away, a little ways below. I crouched, squared my shoulders, aimed my body, and then suddenly was ripped from my perch and thrown towards the green earth below. I screamed and braced myself for a hard landing on the ground. I broke a few branches on the way down and then with a loud 'snap', felt my back arch against whatever I'd landed on. Immediately, I felt a 'whoosh' and then vibration. My eyes snapped open; running above me was Edward. He was holding me in a death-grip that actually hurt my sides. I struggled to break his grasp.

"Bella stop it", Alice was running along his side and behind her was Emmett – the bear that was about to attack me minutes ago.

"Put me down before I hurt you!" I yelled up at Edward's stone face – he didn't flinch, he kept his face forward, running at top speed.

"Please don't yell at me", Edward whispered softly. If my heart wasn't already dead, it would have stopped beating at that second.

A thought came to me: how can they be running so fast?

"We're almost there, Carlisle is waiting for us", Emmett said from Edward's other side. I turned my face towards him,

"How did you climb that tree? How did you throw me out of it?" I asked him harshly. He looked at me, his eyes were a mahogany color – they were puzzled.

"What do you mean? I just did it", Emmett retorted, snorting. I was getting so irritated. This is insane. I know what I see.

"Bella, why did you run away like that?" Alice snapped at me, "You broke your promise". What promise? Then I remembered; I promised that I wouldn't run away screaming. I had broken her promise and confirmed Edward's worst nightmares. _I_ was their worst nightmare. Couldn't Edward feel my icy skin? I could hurt him so easily, so quickly…

"Don't you see yourselves? Why aren't you running away from me? I changed _you_!! I could kill you! How can you be running so fast?!" I spat at them growing louder with each syllable. Edward put his hand over my mouth, slowed and stood me up – I was breathing hard, I looked up and saw that I was back in front of the Cullen's white house. I looked to the still-splintered doors and saw Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie.

Carlisle came forward to meet us, "Thank you Emmett. Edward, breathe and be sure to be careful. Bella, do not attempt to run away again. Alice, are we ok?"

Alice was quiet for a second, "Yes, we should be ok."

Carlisle looked sadly at me with these crystal blue eyes. I could feel my jaw slacken a bit staring at him. They were different – every one of them – all changed. It was clear as day to me; why couldn't they see this?

"Ok, let's get her inside, Emmett be sure to block the front door", Carlisle said as he began to walk back to the house.

They are closing me in the house with them? Were they crazy?

I ripped my face away from Edward's hand, "No! Don't!" I kicked and squirmed away in Edward's arms. I could feel him accelerate into the house and he grabbed around my waist; one arm holding me to him, the other spun me around and held my hands together behind me - so that my face was pressed against his chest. How could he possibly be so strong? We were inside now. Everyone was quiet. "Please, stop this!" I moaned, sobbing tearlessly into Edward. I could feel him shaking with me.

"Bella, we are helping you. What on earth is the matter, my daughter?" I could hear Esme's voice pleading with me.

"I can see you. I can see what you are", I stammered. How else was I to explain this to them?

Edward pulled my chin up to see my face and spoke softly again, "What do you see?"

I opened my eyes to him and whispered, "You have green eyes".

Edward's face went still, instantaneously dropping his arms from me, letting me go - his eyes searching mine. He took my hands in his, "I _did_ have green eyes", he whispered.

"You have green eyes and I am looking at them right now", I said.

Edward closed his eyes, "Carlisle," he began gently,

"No", I interrupted him placing my hands on his face, forcing him to look at me, "when I woke up, I looked at you for the first time, and I saw…" I took a deep breath and continued in a strong voice, "I saw your face; it was splotchy and red, your hands were raw and cut up; I thought I saw your skin sparkling, but I realized you were crying, your eyes were swollen… and green. You have green eyes." Edward's jaw was hanging open.

"Bella, what do I look like?" Carlisle asked from behind me. I tore my eyes from Edward's and turned around,

"Like a real doctor. You look tired and you look like you need food and sleep. You have clear blue eyes", I answered honestly, my voice never breaking.

Carlisle, standing with one hand on his hip and one on his mouth said, "I had my fathers blue eyes when I was human, how could you know that?"

"I _see_ it, Carlisle! Esme, your hair looks redder than the caramel I'm used to and your eyes are hazel!" I was growing impatient, "Alice, your hair is curlier and you have these big grayish-blue eyes! Emmett, you have mahogany colored eyes and you look smaller than normal - and Rosalie, I can see your deep sapphire eyes from here. Jasper, you have light brown eyes and tanned skin. I can see it all. I somehow changed you. I could kill you, so let me go. For your own safety, let me go!"

"I am NEVER letting you go, Isabella", Edward growled from behind me, pinning my arms to my sides. Emmett crouched by the door, readying himself in case I ran for it again. I was trapped. I looked at everyone's faces. Carlisle looked determined, he was thinking hard; Esme had her hands over her heart as she gazed at me; Alice, her mouth in a little 'o' shape had made her way over to Jasper who was looking from Carlisle to me wide-eyed; Rosalie looked incredibly sad, her eyes were on Emmett who was breathing heavily.

"You asked me how I could be running so fast", Edward's voice sounded, stronger than before; Carlisle looked up at him walking forward, "How did you think you changed us, love?"

"You're human". I stated softly.

"Bella, close your eyes. You must trust me." Carlisle spoke. I did as he said and I felt Edward's arms go to my waist and his hand over my eyes tightly. Carlisle spoke again, "Concentrate on my voice. I think you have a gift. Did you see your reflection when you first woke up yesterday?" I shook my head no and he continued, "I didn't think so. Bella, your eyes were like a bucket of swirling paint hours after you were bitten. Now, your eyes are not red like any newborn vampire I've seen – they are similar to ours, a bright topaz – but they have a changing, blown glass appearance; they have dimension. I want to try something; I want you to visualize taking a pair of sunglasses off. Try to stop your eyes from churning. Focus." I stood as still as possible and for a few minutes nothing happened; I was getting edgy when unexpectedly I saw a small beam of light in the blackness behind my eyelids. It grew more intense, my eyes felt like they were burning, then Edward ripped his hand away from my face as if his fingers had been bitten.

"Oh!" I snapped my eyes open, and had to blink rapidly to fan the sudden flames. I shut my eyes again, feeling some relief.

Carlisle was very close to my face, "Bella, look at me." I opened my eyes, and gasped at what I saw: his light golden eyes probing mine and flawless porcelain skin. I gasped and turned around to see Edward. He was looking at me intently with eyes like the setting sun and his skin never looked more pure and unmarred. I drew in a ragged breath as I touched Edward's smooth, beautiful face,

"Edward, what have I done? I am so sorry", I whispered pathetically as I sunk towards the floor. Edward's arms held me up and pulled me into him.

"I thought that you were finally running from me. I was so terrified. I thought I'd lost you, love", Edward said into my hair breathing deeply.

"Bella, we will need to practice with your talent", Carlisle said, "I think it may prove to be bigger than I think it is already".

"What do you think happened?" Alice asked, still in the back of the room at Jasper's side.

"She woke up; saw Edward and all of us as we would if we were human, like an alternate reality." Carlisle responded, "I think that it's part of her gift, especially since she was able to change her vision".

"Why did you run from me, my Bella?" Edward asked me.

I spoke into his neck, "I was thirsty and scared. I didn't know what blood smelled like and I did not want to hurt you. You were crying, Edward, and you didn't say anything to me. You looked so sad. I was worried if I got close to you, you would have the same effect on me as I did on you when we first met. When I saw everyone else, my mind just snapped; I needed to get out before anything happened. I just ran."

"Why did I see you in Alaska?" Alice blurted out. Edward tensed; she had obviously hidden this vision from him.

I took a second to answer, "Don't lie", she added.

"I was planning on staying there until I figured things out. I was going to tell them a different story though. I was going to leave to save you and I wasn't coming back. I would just end up hurting you".

"Like _I_ hurt _you_, Bella?" Jasper's voice drifted quietly from the back of the room. I pulled away from Edward to see Jasper's white face and red-streaked topaz eyes. I walked slowly to him, holding out my hand. When I got within a foot from him, he held out his hand, I took it and firmly pulled him up; as soon as he was standing, my arms went around his neck. I was sobbing into his shoulder. "I am so sorry Bella", he whispered to me, "I could feel that you had wanted to be a part of us, but I ripped away the chance to make it special. I made your first memory as part of our family such an ugly one. Can you forgive me?" His voice was shaking. I held him tighter,

"Jasper, I forgive you. It's just a memory. It will take its place amongst all the others, but it does not tarnish the fact that you are my brother now". I let Jasper go and walked back to my place beside Edward, who was gazing intently but respectively at Jasper.

"Bella, what do you remember? What memories are intact?" Carlisle asked me.

"I remember everything. I remember the last time I was in my room, I remember coming here for my birthday, and I remember the candles everywhere."

Carlisle cut me off, "What about before that?"

I shrugged, "I remember my whole life, Carlisle. Nothing is faded."

He smirked at me, like he had a secret, "It seems we have a lot to learn about you, Bella. And now we have all eternity to do it."

**Thank you for reading!! I'm trying to make the chapters longer from here on, so stay tuned and keep reading and reviewing! **

**Until tomorrow….**


	6. Revealing

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Stephenie Meyer owns this.**

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed!**

**I appreciate your thoughts and encouragements!**

**Bella's point of view**

**Chapter six: Revealing **

_Last time:_

_I shrugged, "I remember my whole life, Carlisle. Nothing is faded."_

_He smirked at me, like he had a secret, "It seems we have a lot to learn about you, Bella. And now we have all eternity to do it."_

It had been one week since my wonderful family had saved me from myself; and I couldn't feel more indebted to every single one of them for it. I had been worried about Charlie; where did he think I had gone? Everything had been taken care of within a day's time of my absence. Alice had taken out all the stops and pulled her best charm to convince Charlie of this story; I had been surprised with a birthday trip to San Francisco for ten days. He had grudgingly bought it. The heartbreaker was that three days from now (when I was to be coming home), we would be staging my death. I had thought it was the best and only option because we wouldn't know how long it would take me to build tolerance to humans – and I would not put Charlie in danger. With those three days wasting away fast, I immersed myself in learning about my new existence to dull the impending pain I was going to inflict, and subsequently endure.

I was discovering something about myself every day. Looking in the mirror with confidence was new to me. I really hadn't changed that much. I had grown a few inches (to my extreme pleasure, now claiming 5'6''), my hair was the same color but a bit longer and wavy, and my skin was paler than ever. The biggest change was in my eyes. They were a golden hue, encompassed by a defined ring of chocolate brown but the most extraordinary change was what happened _in_ my eyes. If you looked closely, you could see these microscopic tiny lights orbiting slowly around my pupils. In exploring my "talent" with Carlisle and the rest of the family, we've noticed that when I start my "human-seeing-vision-of-vamps" (Emmett was kind enough to coin the phrase), the tiny lights began to dance, then whirl and orbit faster around my pupils. They would remain that way until I changed visions. Carlisle speculated that this movement was the reason why I felt a burning sensation when I started or stopped my vision.

Testing had begun a day after I had returned home with Edward, Alice, and Emmett. I asked Carlisle if the rest of the family could join us; I felt that I had hurt everyone deeply and I didn't want any secrets or misunderstandings anymore. Testing had been an extreme pleasure. It always lasted just a few hours, and mostly I practiced turning on and off my "vision". Weirdly enough, will all of the practice my vision was getting stronger – Carlisle didn't know where it might lead to, but he always made sure to ask me if I was seeing anything differently; it had been similar to what it had been the first day. Besides worrying about whether or not I would become a liability to my new family, the most enjoyable part was answering all the questions my family asked me about what I saw.

Rosalie had brought down a pad of paper and colored pencils and asked me to draw her face; I thought it an odd request at first, but Edward had told me later that she had wanted to see her human eyes again. Alice was constantly asking me to describe Jasper's physique and tan skin – in acute detail. Esme had told me that Carlisle had never been more interested in a talent before; I had begun to think of it as more of a crowd pleaser than anything practical; apparently Carlisle didn't agree with me. The funniest question I received was from Emmett; he had thrust his bicep in my face and asked me to switch visions and tell him how much of a muscle mass he had gained being a vampire.

I laughed out loud thinking about his determined and curious face when he said it.

"What are you laughing about, love?" Edward's melodic voice reached came from my side. It was early in the morning; Edward and I were lying together in his room.

"Oh, just remembering something My Bear had said to me", I replied. I had started calling Emmett 'My Bear' shortly after I had been brought back in honor of how he caught me that morning. It was my weird way of letting everyone know I wanted to be here and lightening things up I guess. Emmett, of course, loved it immediately.

"You know, he has a big enough ego as it is – and with this whole knick-name thing… he's been teasing me that you gave him a special name before I was christened with one", he sounded playful.

"Come on – you're aware of my names for you! My Romeo…", I was cut off by Edward tickling and kissing me all over, "My angel, my love, my hero…", it was becoming difficult to maintain my composure with him doing that, I decided to mix things up a bit, "OH! You are my shmoopie, my cup cake, and my lust and my desire all in one!" I ended in a yell and added a growl at the end for flavor.

He had an amused look in his eyes, "oh, wow".

A knock came at the door and Alice walked in,

"We are going to do testing again in five minutes! Be sure to be downstairs Bella. You can come too, Shmoopie". She was out the door laughing hysterically in a flash.

I looked to Edward from under my lashes, "whoops".

As Edward and I descended the stairs to start testing, Emmett's grin was visible. Just as he was about to say something,

"Don't start, Emmett", Edward said, sending him a death stare. Emmett pressed his lips together holding in laughter.

Carlisle came in from the dining room with Esme in tow, "good, we are all here. You ready to begin again, Bella?"

"Yes!" I replied eagerly.

"Alright then, everyone seated? Good. Bella, you can begin whenever you'd like".

I stayed standing and turned around to face the wall. I always felt awkward "changing my eyes" right in front of them – it was like I was about to do a monologue or something. I preferred to do it when they weren't all watching me intently. I closed my eyes, and then felt that familiar sensation of heat behind my lids. I exhaled and turned around, my eyes searching for Edward. As soon as our eyes locked, I could feel my eyes grow wide. He had _color_ on his chest. It was a kaleidoscope of blues and greens, the color was centered on where his heart is located, and it revolved and throbbed – it was alive.

"Bella?" Edward's concerned voice hit my ears, making me look up at him.

"I saw something different, Carlisle." I said softly.

Carlisle was perched on the arm of the couch leaning forward, "keep your eyes on Edward, what did you see?"

"Colors. A circle of colors about the size of a fist on Edward's chest where his heart should be. I saw mostly blue and green. It was… alive… it was moving, and turning."

"Ok, good Bella, can you still see them?" I took my eyes from Edward's and looked to his heart, I nodded. "Edward, will you stand up slowly and walk towards Bella please?"

Edward stood up and walked to me, as he approached he said, "I love you my Bella".

I gasped.

"The color changed! It's red and blue and it was tumbling faster!!"

"What did you do, Edward? Step back, see if distance changes it", Carlisle said.

Edward looked at me lovingly, but worriedly and walked backwards to the couch.

"Any different Bella?"

"No, it's the same." I said, "Edward, you spoke to me, maybe that changed things".

"Edward, what did you say?" Alice asked, looking excited.

Edwards smiled his crooked smile and said it again softly, "I love you my Bella".

"Oh! That's it! It's pulsing red now!" I shouted.

"Ok, let's try something here." Carlisle walked over to Edward, put his hand on his shoulder and gave him an intense look. Edward's face fell and looked away from me.

"What is going on?" I demanded.

"It's alright; I just want to try a theory. Keep your eyes on Edward's color. Is it still red?"

I looked, "it's fading".

"Keep focused", Carlisle prompted, he then nodded at Edward lightly.

Edward looked up at me, his face void of expression and his eyes sad.

"Edward! Your color! It's changed completely. It's murky and dark gray. There are flashes of red". It started to shift again, "now its beating fast, it's still gray but lighter. Now it's quivering and shaking – oh my god! It turned dark! Dark red. It's staying dark red now, but there are swirls of pink… it's pretty."

Edward's facial expression remained the same but his eyes were chaotic.

"Bella, look around the room at the rest of us please", Carlisle requested.

I gaped at what I saw: all of them had their 'colors', all moving slightly on their hearts. They all were different hues and they all were moving in dissimilar fashions. This was fascinating.

"What am I seeing, Carlisle? Why was Edward's changing?" I asked in what sounded like an awed whisper.

"I have a theory. We have made spectacular progress. I cannot believe this didn't happen sooner. Bella, I believe that you may be seeing our essence, or make-up of our person, I guess you could say. You just saw a neutral color before. When Edward spoke, when he had an emotion, this objective of speaking to you – it altered the color and movement of Edward's essence. I asked him to show you a series of emotions. I asked him to relive in his head what he felt when he saw you in the dance studio after James attacked you, up until we arrived at the hospital. Your colors that you saw changed with his emotional objective. This is amazing." Carlisle seemed beside himself.

There was an uproar of comments then.

"That has to be the best power ever!" Alice yelled.

"That could be so useful – like a human lie detector!" Jasper said to himself, his eyes wide.

"This gift is so odd – well, it's fitting I guess", Rosalie laughed.

"This is so awesome Bella! Holy sh"

"Emmett! Language." Esme said.

Edward was grinning from ear to ear – I'm sure my expression mimicked his.

Carlisle laughed, "well, Bella, you can change your eyes now, I'm sure you'll need to go hunting after the exertion. Edward, would you be so kind?"

"Do you need to ask?" Edward replied, his eyes smoldering with love and pride.

Before I changed my vision, I took one last peak at Edward's color: it was beating, like a real heart, shining brightly with gold and scarlet. Whatever talent this proved to be, it sure was revealing.


	7. Warmth

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it!**

**Keep reading and reviewing please! I really want to know if everyone likes the story and where it's going.**

**I had a couple questions from readers and I want to make some things clear: Bella's power is a changing thing right now – it's changing and getting bigger; AND this story is nowhere near complete. Thank you all for sticking with me!**

**Bella's point of view**

**Chapter seven: Warmth **

_Last time:_

_Carlisle laughed, "well, Bella, you can change your eyes now, I'm sure you'll need to go hunting after the exertion. Edward, would you be so kind?"_

_"Do you need to ask?" Edward replied, his eyes smoldering with love and pride._

_Before I changed my vision, I took one last peak at Edward's color: it was beating, like a real heart, shining brightly with gold and scarlet. Whatever talent this proved to be, it sure was revealing. _

The countdown was up. I was going to die in an hour, at least to the mortal world. Edward was going to part with his Volvo at twilight. Alice said that it would be more believable then. I thought it ironic: when I, as a vampire, was most peaceful was when my human life was to be violently put to rest. 

I was lying in Edward's arms at the moment. The very reason I was living forever and burying my mortal existence was breathing into my neck next to me. We had taken up the habit of lying with one another in his room during the night. It felt natural, human. Don't get me wrong, I do not regret what I have become – it just feels right to _us_. It's all we've ever done during the night since I've been with him. Everyone still laughs at the fact I say 'goodnight' when we head up to his room. Like sleeping was an option.

Since my break-through with my 'colors' two days ago, my vision has gotten easier. I no longer have to put my eyes on to see the colors. They are always there. I only have to use my vision to see my family in their human form, which I was solicited to do often. 

Edward sat up, "Alice, come in."

Alice came in slowly, "Bella, Edward, are you ready to get going? The perfect window of time is coming." I nodded my head and Alice left.

Edward picked me up off the bed and set me down, "are you ready to do this?" Again, I nodded my head, always the outspoken one. "I will be here for you; you know that, you just keep a hold onto me alright?"

With that, we were downstairs in a flash. Every member of my family eyeing me closely. I knew that they were all concerned with my passive behavior when Alice had told me of our plans. I hadn't really allowed myself to digest what was about to happen, so these worried looks were expected.

"Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper are to take the Volvo, Emmett, Rosalie and I will follow behind in the Mercedes. Remember to park roughly a mile away just in case. Esme will follow in the Jeep so we can get everyone back since we'll be one car short", Carlisle said. I cringed at the thought of Edward's immaculate car being sacrificed for me. We had so many memories in that car – whenever I see a Volvo, I think of Edward.

"Ready Bella?" Emmett asked me as we all walked outside. He was excited – why, I don't know.

"Oh yeah, ready as I'll ever be." I answered, nodding thanks to Jasper who was already sending waves of clam my direction.

Edward noticed this, of course, "remember what I said – never take your hands away from me".

"Edward, I saw it all, every thing will be ok. We will be gone by the time anyone gets there." Alice said from the back seat.

"I know, Alice, but still…" Edward trailed off looking away from me. I looked down at his color; it had turned from its usual blue-green to a dark teal mixed with a murky brown. I started to understand,

"You think that I'll try to run away, don't you", I whispered just for Edward, "That's why you don't want me to let go of you. You think I'm going to leave you after this?" I was shocked he could think this.

Edward turned to me, his eyes soft, "I am scared of what this will do to you. This is it, Bella. After this, you won't have any more ties to your human life. I try to think about what I would do if I had had the conscious choice and if my parents were alive, I don't know – I don't see why you would do this- "

"For you!" I interrupted him, "For you, I love you. I'm going to tell you something and I want you to promise me that you'll listen and obey me after." He nodded his head, his color throbbing red – he is telling the truth, "No matter what happens within the next hour, no matter what I may do, or how I may react, I want you to hold onto me and know that I love you". 

Edward rested his hand on mine and whispered, "I love you too, and I promise".

"Hey! You guys gonna let us in on the secret or what?" Alice said laughing. 

"No secret Alice, just reassurance", I responded with a smile. I was going to be strong, for my family, for myself, for the safety of Charlie and Rene, and most importantly for Edward. 

"Bella, everything will be alright. We love you and we would never let anything go wrong. Charlie will be told that you suffered very little." Jasper, always clinical but always helpful said from behind me. 

As we rounded the corner of the two-lane highway, the tree that Alice had described came into view. It is an indescribable feeling – laying eyes upon the calm before the chaos. Just the knowledge that Charlie would forever associate this stretch of land with my death sent chills to my already dormant heart.

Edward stopped the car about thirty feet from the tree. Alice and Jasper got out right away. Alice was concentrating. Edward was at my side immediately, holding his hand out for me to take.

"I don't hear anyone unfamiliar, Alice. I only hear Carlisle and the rest of them coming." Edward said to her focused stone face.

"I know. We'll be ok. We only have fifteen minutes or so before I see anyone coming this way. With our speed it shouldn't be a problem." She said back to him.

Jasper came towards me, "come with me, Edward is going to drive the car into the tree, and he doesn't want you to get hurt".

"Geez, looking out for me even when I'm indestructible". I said rolling my eyes. 

Jasper laughed, "I know, but he would kill me if I didn't follow his rules."

"I heard that." Edward said, walking towards us, "Emmett is going to run behind the car to make the impact look like we've been traveling faster. Rosalie is going to make sure that the car damage is appropriate enough so that the fire we set looks legitimate", he looked to me, "the minute I am finished, I will be by your side".

I nodded my head and he went and got into the car. The Volvo. I hated being reason why Edward needed to part with his car. Jasper felt my emotions change and he squeezed my shoulder, then looked at Edward meaningfully. Edward looked at me from inside the car, his eyes calm and sure. I looked to his color – blue and red – he was ok. Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle came running into view. Emmett stood behind the Volvo, his hands up on the trunk, Rosalie stood off to the side of the tree, and Carlisle came up to stop beside Alice, Jasper and me. 

"Edward?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded. "Whenever you're ready then."

I held my breath. Alice grabbed my hand knowing my sudden panic while eyeing Jasper. Edward slammed on the accelerator and with Emmett pushing, the car was going eighty miles-per-hour in seconds. As soon as it took off, the car crashed into the large tree, crunching. The trunk popped open – I could see the prop luggage that Alice had packed inside. The car looked horrible without a fire; no one would ever walk away from that. Jasper walked forward with Carlisle to inspect the damage. Edward got out with a small smirk on his face, high-fiving Emmett – obviously happy with their job. Carlisle produced the kerosene and matches. Rosalie nodded her head, studying the car and pointing out places to pour the kerosene. 

That's when Alice froze beside me. I looked to her color – her usual yellow hue, but it was stopped, like it was on pause. It hit me: she's having a vision. 

Everything then happened very quickly.

Edward's hand was on mine and we were across the street from the car behind a tree. Jasper was holding onto Alice who was still in her vision, they were right beside us. Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle were on the side of the street where the car was – they were also behind trees. When I looked to see where they had gone, I noticed it – they had set the car on fire. It was blazing – the car looked completely consumed. Just as I was about to comment, Jasper cut me off.

"Alice, darling, what did you see?"

She looked shaken, "I saw… I saw".

Edward answered for her, "she saw someone coming sooner than imagined. She didn't see this person before".

Jasper seemed to know what he was talking about. Edward's cryptic answer angered me. Why was I not included?

I was about to ask when I heard something. I heard a speeding car and sirens. I looked around the tree to see a car fly by our location without stopping. It was a few seconds after that when a police car came into view, sirens blaring. It screeched to a halt when whoever in it saw our accident. Edward tried to pull me away, but I was straining against his strength to see. 

The policeman got out of his car then walked over to the melting Volvo. He examined the car with one hand over his face to disperse the heat radiating off of it. He then pulled out his radio,

"Highway 510, huge crash here. One car, on fire, negative on seeing any survivors, going to run the plates, will need backup, fire support; over". I immediately recognized this voice. It said good morning and good night; it asked what was for dinner, and it yelled at the game on TV. It was Charlie.

There was no power that could have predicted my reaction. I felt my eyes go wide, and I crouched, about to run,

"CHAR—"

I was cut off by Edward's hand over my mouth. I struggled in his grasp, but he clamped a hand around my waist. Alice looked forlorn while Jasper tried to remain calm in response to my emotional outburst. 

A beep followed by a static sound got my attention, "Chief, we are on our way, you run those plates yet?"

"Just about to", Charlie answered.

I was grunting and gasping in Edward's hands, desperate to see Charlie. Even though I wasn't able to, I could still hear him.

"Plates come back as…", Charlie paused. I held my breath again, squeezing my eyes shut, my hands surely making marks on Edward's forearms.

"Chief? You break up? Copy, over". The voice on the other line said.

"Uh… no, still here. Plates are registered to 'Cullen, Carlisle'". Charlie said in a tone I couldn't place, "my God". I sank to my knees then, taking Edward with me. I was on my knees with my head against the bark of the tree, Edward's arms still around my waist and on my mouth. 

Jasper's voice came from behind us, "Edward, we need to get out of here. I saw Carlisle, Rose and Emmett run in the direction of where they parked the cars and where Esme is". Edward nodded, I began to sob violently – why did it have to be Charlie who discovered this? I pictured him being told, not being the first one on the scene, how sick and twisted timing can be. I knew it had to happen, but why _this _way, in _this_ manner?

"Keep her in check Edward – she's going haywire", Jasper said frantically.

Edward began to pull me up to get us to the waiting cars, "no", I mumbled into Edward's hand.

He put his face in front of mine, "I am sorry it happened like this, but we need to get out of here", he said with sorry eyes.

I felt myself start to hyperventilate, I shut my eyes and grabbed onto Edward. As he held onto me, I felt it: that all too familiar heat behind my lids, my eyes were changing without my help. That was odd.

Something else was odd, Edward abruptly let go of my waist. I kept my eyes shut; he must be so disappointed and sickened with my response to this. I should have been more mature, I mean, I knew this was coming. 

"Edward? What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Oh my God! Edward! What happened?" Alice almost yelled. She sounded terrified. What could have happened? Is Charlie ok? I opened my eyes to see Alice and Jasper hovering over Edward's quivering form.

I crawled over to him and he looked up at me – I saw his green eyes and wasn't surprised, I had my eyes in, of course he would look human to me. I reached out and touched him:

He was warm.

My breath caught in my throat.

"Bella! What did you do differently?" Alice said, trying to stay calm.

My voice was shaking like mad, "I… I don't know".

"Let's get them home, there we will figure this out. We cannot do anything here." Jasper said.

Alice nodded her head and helped me up. I held onto Edward, who appeared to be unconscious, and to my surprise, he was light as a feather. I looked to Alice in horror.

"I don't know how this happened, if I could change it I could", I said in a horrified whisper.

"Let's just get to the car, ok?" Alice said, starting to run.

It was a truly abnormal feeling. The tables had been turned. I was now holding onto a fragile, warm, breathing Edward. I could barely concentrate on anything else. I couldn't focus long enough to change visions; I was only focusing on not hurting Edward with my strength.

I didn't even pay attention to the cries and questions of my family as I put Edward into the Jeep. Alice and Jasper were explaining what happened. I don't even remember all of the yelling on the drive home. All I remember was holding Edward and realizing he had a heartbeat. 

**I know, I know, another cliff-hanger? For now, yes and I apologize. I have spring break this week, so I WILL have another chapter tomorrow afternoon. I promise. I know where this is going, so no worries. Ok? Read and review. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Always

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope – don't own it.**

**AN: I got so many of you worrying about Edward! I knew that cliff-hanger would get me. All is well and in due time will be explained. Thank you for reviewing and caring and reading – it feels so good!**

**This is in Bella's point of view**

**Chapter eight: Always **

_Last time:_

_I didn't even pay attention to the cries and questions of my family as I put Edward into the Jeep. Alice and Jasper were explaining what happened. I don't even remember all of the yelling on the drive home. All I remember was holding Edward and realizing he had a heartbeat. _

My hands and eyes never left Edward's still form all the way home. I was being taken out of the car and Edward's hands were being taken from me when I became alert again.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"We are only getting him inside, Bella. We need to get him warm." Alice said beside me, her arm keeping me up and holding me back.

Carlisle and Emmett pulled Edward out of the car. He seemed to be waking up. He was mumbling.

"Bella…Bell..." His voice sounded so far away. He sounded hurt. What did I do?

I ran after him, breaking free of Alice's grasp. I did not want to let him out of my sight. I did this, I want to fix it.

Carlisle and Emmett had just laid him down on his couch in his room. 

Carlisle turned to me, "Bella, I have no idea what happened. Alice and Jasper told me the sequence of events and I can only hypothesize that you had some effect on him. I won't be able to stay up here long. Alice said that the police will be coming here shortly to let me know of Edward's accident. Esme will greet them first, but I need to be there." He looked at me very intently, "I believe you made him this way, but I also think that you can fix this."

"How, Carlisle? He's warm, and sleeping!" I screeched, "I can feel his heartbeat!"

Carlisle looked out-of-answers and that scared me more than anything, "I know, Bella, remember your eyes – try to calm down for Edward. Jasper, I will need you to help with this."

"Of course I will", Jasper replied, putting his hand on my shoulder.

Alice ran into the room, "Carlisle, the police are here."

With a stiff nod, Carlisle walked out of Edward's room, shutting the door. I think that our present situation will work for him when the police tell him his son is dead. I am horrible.

"Bella, concentrate. Relax", Jasper said quietly. I could feel the calmness coming off Jasper like a thick fog. I took a deep breath, keeping my hand on Edward's. I need to help him. He looks so peaceful and fragile. His skin is so warm, his cheeks pink. I just wanted to hold him and keep him safe. Safe from harm. He's in harm's way now that I did this to him. Human? Would I have to bite him to turn him back? That thought made my stomach flip. I would never doubt Edward's cautiousness with me when I was human.

"Hello Officer, how can I help you?" Esme's calm voice came to me from downstairs. 

"Hello Mrs. Cullen", the man sounded uncomfortable – I would be – "Um, I'm here with someone else…" The man trailed off.

"Mrs. Cullen! Is Dr. Cullen home!" The second man spoke, out of breath. I felt my heart drop when I heard this voice again.

"Charlie! What brings you here?" Esme said.

Oh dear God. Keep it together. I scrunched my eyes shut; resting my head on Edward's hand I was holding. I could feel Jasper's hold on my shoulder get tighter. If he was whispering to me, I couldn't hear it, my focus was downstairs.

"Chief Swan? How are you?" Carlisle sounded exhausted.

"I am sorry to impose", Charlie's voice was breaking – I stopped breathing, "I'm… I'm here to tell you…" He broke off sniffling, breathing heavily.

"Charlie, do you need to sit down? Try to breath normally", Carlisle said calmly.

"No. I'm…" Charlie took a death breath, "I am here to tell you some horrible news. Edward and Bella were in a car accident." He let a small sob slip out.

"Oh my goodness!" Esme exclaimed, keeping up pretenses, "Why don't you get to the hospital, Carlisle."

"Chief Swan, what is their condition?" Carlisle asked. He knew what was coming.

My father paused; did he pick up on Carlisle's weariness? "They aren't… they aren't with us anymore. They died".

I heard Esme walk swiftly away. Carlisle spoke, "Oh God. I am so sorry, Charlie. I know this must be eating you up. Were you at the scene?"

"Yes, I was. I was the first one there. The medical examiner couldn't find much, but according to her she said judging by how fast they were probably going, they couldn't have known what hit them", Charlie said in a whisper.

"I must go to my wife. We will be in touch? I would like to know anything else." Carlisle said in a detached voice.

"Yes, I will be in touch. I'm so sorry", Charlie said. I heard him walk away.

My heart felt like it was going to explode. Why must I bear witness to everyone that I hurt? Maybe I had it coming to me.

"Carlisle, come up here now". Jasper said urgently.

Carlisle came exploding into the room, "What happened? Any progress?"

Jasper knelt down to me, "Bella, you have to calm down _now_". 

I hadn't realized that I had begun to hyperventilate. I tried to steady myself. My life is for Edward now. _For Edward, for Edward, for Edward._

"She is not going to help if she keeps freaking out like this", Rosalie said quietly. She sounded concerned but annoyed at the same time.

"Come on Rose, please?" Emmett whispered back to her.

"Ignore them", Jasper muttered softly beside me. He was now sending potent claming waves in my direction, "Carlisle, what do you think Bella can do now? If she didn't know what she did before, how will she fix it?"

"I know she unlocked this to begin with. Bella, if you can harness your emotions then we may be able to sort through this mess. Do you hear me?" Carlisle said.

I nodded my head, keeping my hands and eyes on Edward once again, "yes, Carlisle, I can focus."

"Ok, Bella, concentrate on changing your vision", he said.

I tried to remember what had happened. I had heard Charlie realize it was Edward's car. I began to freak out, which seemed to happen quite frequently now, and I turned and grabbed Edward's arms, shut my eyes, then they felt hot – my eyes had changed then. That was when Edward had let go of me. It happened at that moment. 

My vision had splintered off and did something different.

"Carlisle", I began slowly, "I know what happened. When I realized it was Charlie at the accident sight, I got really emotional – frantic. Then when I held Edward, my eyes changed without me wanting them to. He let go of me suddenly. I touched him and he was warm".

"So are we are in your human-vision now?" Carlisle asked.

"No, that's the different part. I think my vision fragmented and became something else", I said.

"It makes sense", Alice said.

Jasper spoke, "I remember her emotions, if I can mimic them and send them to her, we may be able to re-create the phenomenon – maybe something will happen."

"Bella, can you try?" Emmett said from beside Rosalie, who looked frightened of me.

"Of course I'll try. Anything for Edward". I said gently.

I moved closer to Edward's breathing form, taking both of his hands in mine. I held onto them as tight as I could without hurting him. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Ok, Jasper. Whenever you're ready". I said. 

"Bella, I am going to push a lot towards you, ok? Be prepared". Jasper said, putting both hands on my shoulders.

I steadied myself and took a deep breath. Suddenly, a ton of bricks hit me. I felt like I was thrown back into that forest, clinging onto Edward. I was seeing it all play out in my head emotionally. In reality, I was kneeling in front of Edward and my family. 

I began to breathe erratically and sob violently. I looked to Edward who seemed to be stirring. I leaned into him, breathing in his scent.

Jasper then sent me grief to go along with my heart-stopping fear. It was excruciating. I felt more being sent my way. How was I going to stay in one piece?

Fear, grief, guilt, despair, sadness, desperation. All are crashing down on me. There is nothing I can do about it. I feel weightless and heavy at the same time, high and low, sick and healthy. I am being torn apart. 

Cold. I feel cold. My hands are being ripped away from Edward's. I feel hands dragging me across the carpet, or was it the forest floor? I am standing on a cliff's edge. I am shaking. I feel scared. I feel frightened.

I feel nothing.

"Bella?" Alice is above me to my right.

"She's going to need to hunt. So will Edward." Jasper spoke, obviously exhausted, from my other side.

"Edward?" My eyes snapped open, going straight to the couch. He was being held there by Emmett and Carlisle. Rosalie and Esme were standing at the doorway. 

Edward's eyes were wide and he was panting. His eyes were golden, his skin was pale. 

"Edward? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" I said softly.

"Bella. Let me go, Carlisle" Edward said, "Please, Emmett".

Emmett grunted and let go. Carlisle looked relieved.

Edward was at my side in a flash. He had his arms around me, rocking me.

"I was sleeping, Bella. I was actually sleeping. You felt cold to me, and you smelt so good. You did something amazing… you turned me human." Edward said excitedly into my hair.

"Why aren't you mad? Weren't you terrified?" I said.

"Bella, I don't think that what you did could ever be permanent. Carlisle, do you agree?"

"Actually, yes I do. I think your contact has something to do with it, Bella. We should not attempt this again unless in a controlled environment. This has to be your power blossoming. I am just sorry that we had to see it this way." Carlisle said.

"I'm scared of you Bella", Emmett said by Rosalie, his eyes were wide.

Rosalie laughed and punched Emmett's arm, "seriously Bella, please don't scare us like that again. Try to think through everything before you react." She sounded truthful.

"Rose…" Alice began in a warning tone.

"No, Alice, I think Rose is right", Esme said, "Bella, be cautious before curious next time, sweetheart. Think for your family. We love you."

"And I am not mad. I was just scared. I was scared that you'd hurt yourself without me." Edward cooed, taking my face in his hands.

I put my arms around his neck, pulling myself close. How they could be so forgiving, it was beyond me.

"Edward, Bella – you both should go hunt. This has taken everyone's energy for a spin." Jasper said, standing, "and Bella, we will always forgive you. Luckily enough, we had Alice here to tell us when Edward was going to wake before he did."

No secrets in my family. I smiled into Edward's neck and stood up, pulling him with me.

"Next week we'll start training, Bella. We need to understand this unusual power of yours and see how it works", Carlisle said exiting the room.

I knew then that I was safe. I was safe from harm, from hurting the ones that I love. Charlie and Rene's lives will never be in jeopardy again because of me. My adoptive family would always come through for me. Whatever this power's full force turned out to be, they would stand by my side, loving me always.

**The next chapter will be out tomorrow night. Thank you for reading. Please review! **


	9. Learning

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it!**

**Thank you so much for all of the positive comments about the last chapter! I hope you'll like this one too. It's nowhere near as dramatic though.**

**This is Bella's point of view.**

**Chapter nine: Learning**

_Last time:_

_I knew then that I was safe. I was safe from harm, from hurting the ones that I love. Charlie and Rene's lives will never be in jeopardy again because of me. My adoptive family would always come through for me. Whatever this power's full force turned out to be, they would stand by my side, loving me always._

Ahh….training. I wanted desperately to know what exactly this power of mine was, but training was emotionally and physically exhausting. It had started out like I had thought it would: me "putting my eyes in" and interpreting Edward's colors as he relived something from his past. As the days went on, Carlisle made me interpret every member of the family's colors. It felt evasive, but Edward told me later that no one could really hide anything for too long in this house. It made me feel a bit better.

That routine had gone on for about two weeks. I was a pro at changing my eyes without flinching, and I could interpret a color without staring at it or pausing for too long. Carlisle was itching to move on to my mysterious and completely terrifying new development of my power – the whole human thing.

Edward and Carlisle convinced me (with an excessive use of Jasper's calming vibes) that I would change Edward to human then back again. Carlisle explained that Jasper would be there to help with the emotional "diving board" (as he called it) explaining that he thought strong emotions triggered the power. 

We had discovered that there was no way the human-form was permanent – during one of the first experiments, I got scared and looked away from Edward, it threw things off and he was fine. Carlisle said that my power worked like Edward's – it was toying with someone's mind. Except that mine worked on everyone's minds at once, making them believe that the vampire had turned human. They all seemed excited, but a lot of information went over my head. 

Their plan was for me to learn how to use the power without emotional stress. The big goal: to be able to disarm a vampire by turning them into a human from far away without needing any outside stimuli.

Today, I was going to turn Edward again but Jasper was going to try and not send me too much emotion.

"Whenever you're ready, love", Edward said calmly to me. I really hated doing this to him. He would never let me be the guinea pig to anything, ever.

"Calm down, Bella!" Laughed Jasper from Alice's side. She had begged to be able to watch today; why she did and why Edward let her made me nervous.

"Ok… ok", I said, "Edward? Ready?"

He grinned and nodded calmly. I blew out a long breath and concentrated. I felt like trying a new approach since I wasn't going to be influenced by Jasper. I looked into Edward's eyes; _see him human_, my mind said, _you want nothing more than to see him human_. My eyes began to feel hot, but it was like sparks – nothing consistent. _Don't give up_, my inner monologue getting louder,_ human, fragile, human, breakable, warm, soft, blood, human_ – my eyes grew hot as I took a small step to Edward. My stomach was getting tighter and a lump was forming in my throat – just I was about to cry out from frustration…

SNAP!

I flinched like I had been slapped. I blinked a few times and looked to Edward.

He was human.

"I DID IT?" I said.

Edward laughed, "Yes, you did. First try too", he said looking towards the closet door.

"Alright, alright. I should've known better", Emmett whined, coming into the room out of the closet, carefully putting money in Edward's hand. Close behind Emmett was Rosalie and Esme, also emerging from inside Carlisle's study closet.

"What are you doing hiding in the closet?" I said laughing.

"We wanted to see you do the power without Jasper. It's scarier that way", Rosalie said to me softly, putting her arms around Emmett's big neck. I smiled to her. Ever since I had turned Edward back, she had become fascinated by my powers. She often asked questions and was being polite and nice to me. I just hoped that after my power got old to her, she would still act the same way.

"Very impressive, Bella", Carlisle said, "Edward, how do you feel?"

"It feels like there's a draft in the house. But other than that, fine", Edward responded. He was still as unfairly handsome as a human. He told me that he liked being turned human even if it was in his mind; he liked the warmth, he'd said. 

I stepped forward to touch him. I liked the warmth too. I knew now why he held me all the time when I was human. Funny thing too – his scent did not change to me. I found it captivating to discover him as a human as well. I doubt any couple has had the chance to love one another as humans and as supernatural beings.

"You need to change me back", Edward said softly to me. I looked up to see his crooked smile - still flawless.

I took a breath again and stepped back. I steadied myself and concentrated on the opposite – _vampire, cold, vampire, unbreakable, stone, powerful, venom, impenetrable_. My eyes flashed white-hot again, I gasped, and then shook my head to clear it.

"You alright, love?" Edward's voice was right beside me. 

Vampire again.

"Yes, I am", I sighed, "just a bit tired". A thought came to me then, "Carlisle", I started – Alice's squeal stopped me:

"OHHH! Bella!" She sounded excited and intrigued. Edward stiffened next to me.

Carlisle looked suspicious, "Yes, Bella?"

I kept my eyes only on Carlisle's while I spoke; I didn't want Edward to think I was scared, "I want to try my power on myself".

My family has an uncanny ability to speak their minds at the same time.

"Ha-ha – this will be so cool Bella!" Alice said confidently.

"Oh, boy – Edward, you're going to need to calm down", Jasper said in a tense voice.

"I am going to put my money on Alice _this_ time, ok? I call dibs!" Emmett said loudly.

Next to him, Rosalie covered her ears, "be careful Bella". That was surprising.

"Bella…" Esme and Carlisle stated at the same time, their eyes moving from me to Edward.

"How do you plan on doing this?" Edward's voice came gently to my ear. Now _that_ was surprising.

I pulled back from him, "I have a method to my madness you know. I'll just use it on myself this time".

"Carlisle, what do you think?" Edward asked, his voice tight.

"She's going to be just fine – you'll see", Alice said in a frantic whisper grinning – her color was glowing its yellow, but it was bigger than normal. Hmm – what did she know? I threw a smile her way for the support.

"It's up to her, Edward. Bella, do you feel ok about this? Regardless what Alice's input is", Carlisle finished with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"I'm doing it", I said. Edward squeezed my shoulder and took a step back.

I knew a lot about myself as a vampire. I had allowed an hour or so in front of Alice's bathroom mirror when I had been brought back to examine the changes being a vampire had made on me. I really wasn't all that different. I felt the same. I remember the first time I saw _my_ color. It was a midnight blue in the center and it faded to a violet towards the edges. I knew myself as a vampire now, so feeling human again was going to be different.

I took a deep breath and focused my thoughts on myself; _human, warmth, freesia, Edward, blood, human, fragile, clumsy_ – it happened sooner than I expected. I felt my eyes get hot, then without any sudden slap, I opened my eyes expecting to have failed.

"HA-HA!" Alice sang loudly.

"Yes, darling we'd all knew you'd be right", Jasper said smiling next to her.

'I did it?' I mouthed.

"You did", Edward said proudly, walking towards me slowly.

I noticed my sight was different. There were no colors on anyone. Nothing was as sharp as they were when I was human. Weird – I feel hungry. My hand came up to my neck – I had a pulse.

"I could hear your heart from across the room", Edward said. My heartbeat then became erratic as he bent down and kissed me – the usual Bella-is-a-fragile-human-kiss. I didn't really miss that. "You are so beautiful, love". I felt my cheeks get warm. Oh gosh! "I love it." He stated simply, "I never thought that I'd see your blush again".

I noticed that my family was leaving the room. Alice passed by us, "Oh, it gets better, Edward." She said smugly. Edward squinted at her and she shook her head, "nope, not gonna tell you." She skipped out and jumped on Jasper's back as they left.

Carlisle and Esme were left, "After you've changed back, you should hunt, Bella. I think we can press a bit further tomorrow with our testing. This is very exciting." With that, Carlisle left his study with Esme under his arm.

"Would you like to change back now?" Edward asked.

"Can we go to your room first?" I said innocently.

"What do you have in mind?" He caught me.

"Just come on – you'll see", I took his arm and tugged. He didn't budge, "could you help the temporary human out here and follow me?" 

He laughed, "of course."

Once we were in him room I turned around, "I want to try something."

Before Edward spoke I was concentrating on him. _I can turn him, right? I am still a vampire – just human in my mind. Ok – human, Edward, green eyes, warm, fragile_ – heat came - then stillness. I opened my eyes and smiled.

Edward was human again.

He looked angry, "Bella, you've never done this before. You need to be careful".

I walked up to him cautiously, "I feel so confident with this power now. I think I know where it's heading and what I will end up with it", I paused – I was nervous, "plus, I wanted to try something."

He sensed my nerves, "what is it?" 

He stiffened as I came to a stop right in front of him, "I think you know."

I could feel his warm breath on my face. My hands came up and touched his face – he closed his eyes.

"Your hands are warm", he said quietly.

"Your face is warm. You are so handsome. I love you." I said. Color flushed into his cheeks as he smiled. _Is he blushing?_ "Edward, you're blushing!"

He smiled bigger and pulled his face into my hair.

I laughed, "No, no, no – don't hide!"

I held his face gently and leaned up. I pressed my lips against his. I felt him gasp suddenly and pull me closer. My hands went up into his hair and his hands went around my waist. He was the first to pull away, struggling for breath. I smiled – that was a first for him. I put my lips on his neck – I kissed all the way up from his collar bone to his ear lobe. He shivered. I made him shiver! 

"I think you should change before we go any further", Edward said breathlessly, holding my face.

I could only nod my head at this moment. The heat was incredible – I was about to pass out from heat-stroke.

I looked at Edward and concentrated – _vampire, cold, strong, granite, vampire, venom, perfect_ – I felt the sharp heat again then opened my eyes. 

"Bella! You changed us both at the same time!" Edward said astonished. 

I looked down at myself – there was my color, my pale skin. I did change us at the same time. I smiled.

"Yes, yes I did." I said, "Should we tell Carlisle?"

"We have all day tomorrow to let him know", Edward purred into my ear, "right now I want to be with you." He pulled away suddenly.

"Are you ok? Nothing went wrong did it?" I said, concerned.

He walked to his dresser and came back with his arms behind his back. His face was void of all emotion.

"Everything is perfect. I know that now", his voice was velvet as it hit my ears; "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I will love you for all eternity"; his golden eyes were deep and appeared to be sparking with emotion, "You are the reason I smile, the reason I laugh, the very reason I breathe"; he knelt before me on one knee, his arm rose, opening a small navy box, "You are my soul. I am nothing without you"; the box sparkled – a diamond, "Bella, my love, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Edward, I will", whispered breathlessly. Before I knew it, I was up in the air, being twirled around, Edward's arms around my waist, his laugh floated up to me - his lips kissing every inch of exposed skin on my face and neck. He set me down and his kisses made their way down my left arm to my hand – and stopped on my ring finger. I looked down and saw the ring for the first time. It was antique – and looked expensive. It had Edward written all over it – it was perfect. If I could cry, my shirt would have been soaked.

Edward's fingers lifted my face up, "I love you, Isabella Cullen".

I sighed as I put my arms around his neck, "I love you, Edward Cullen".

As Edward kissed me fiercely, I heard Alice's shrieks of joy running own the stairs.

I love my family. 


	10. Experiments

Disclaimer: Don't own it

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. But thanks for reading anyways!**

**Bella's point of view.**

**Chapter ten: Experiments**

_Last time:_

_Edward's fingers lifted my face up, "I love you, Isabella Cullen"._

_I sighed as I put my arms around his neck, "I love you, Edward Cullen"._

_As Edward kissed me fiercely, I heard Alice's shrieks of joy running own the stairs._

_I love my family. _

I am engaged!! I am going to marry Edward Cullen! OH! If Jessica and Lauren could see me now. HA! They'd pass out from jealously. I am too lucky – I love him, I love him! Oooo, and the wedding night? I didn't even think of that. Definitely something to be nervous about….hmmm…..and look forward to…

"Bella! Did you hear what I said? You are up in the clouds today", Alice laughed from below me finishing my pedicure.

"Sorry Alice", I said sheepishly. 

"No need to apologize! I could only imagine what I must look like when I get lost in thought about Jasper", she said softly.

"Did I hear my name?" Jasper's voice came from the bathroom door.

"All done!" Alice squealed as she ran to Jasper, throwing her arms around him. 

That reminds me.

"I'm going to go find Edward", I announced to them as I stood up, walking out of the bathroom.

Alice pulled away from Jasper, "don't smear your toes!" she called after me. I heard Jasper laugh softly against her neck as I ran down the hall.

I found Edward in the same position in his room as I'd left him. He was lying on the floor in the middle of his room, listening to Debussy. I smiled and shut the door. Before he could open his glorious eyes, I was lying on top of him taking in his scent.

"Hey you", he said in a relaxed voice.

"Hey yourself", I said kissing his neck. He purred in my ear – I love what I do to him.

Edward and I had a month until our wedding. Alice had seen that a month would give her enough time to do everything. Edward and I were in good hands. My life had really changed so much. You know what the funny thing is though? As much grief as these changes have given me, I have received so many good things as well. The positive out-weighs the negative big time here.

Edward's hands were crawling slowly up my back. He was breathing heavily in my ear.

"We have to be downstairs to do more testing with Carlisle soon", I said hinting to Edward. I wasn't going to say stop – I'd let him figure that out on his own.

He didn't stop – maybe my hinting isn't as good as I thought, "I know, love, but I asked Carlisle if I could monitor your testing today and he said yes", he whispered to me.

I had to repeat in my head what he had just said – stupid dazzling, lovely, handsome vampire. Boy – I am whipped so bad. Sigh.

"Really?" Was what I managed to squeak out.

He smiled, "yes, really. What do you want to try today?"

"You're not scared? You're not going to set rules for me?" I said warily. 

Edward looked at me seriously, "no, I'm not. I trust you. You said you knew where this power of yours is heading and I want you to fulfill your potential. Now, what do you want to do today?"

I stared at him and slowly spoke, "I would like… to try and change you and me again – and see if I can do it simultaneously like I did when I changed us back last time."

Edward nodded his agreement, excitement in his eyes. I stood up and he followed. We stood facing each other. I concentrated and looked into Edward's liquid golden eyes.

_Human, soft, breathing, warm, human, fragile, blood, human…_

A blinding heat, then I opened my eyes. No colors, ok _I'm_ changed – I looked at Edward – green eyes and pink cheeks – he's changed too.

"You're getting better at this, love", he said. Vampire or not, his voice could cease any argument – and his looks could stop traffic.

I smiled at him, "I hope so. It's kind of scary though – not really knowing concretely what this power could lead to, you know?"

"I know Bella, but we have to play around with it to see where you'll go". He always knows what to say.

"Let's see how long this lasts", I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if our human form can fade or change based on time". I said.

He raised his eyebrows, "good thinking".

I walked over to the large bed he had up against one of the walls and sat on the edge. Edward looked at me seductively and ran forward and lunged. He flung himself onto me, knocking me down, laughing the whole time. We were tangled up in each other's arms and legs.

"Definitely not as smooth as a vampire's speed or agility", I panted holding my side.

He laughed too, "Or as attractive looking. Did I hurt you?"

"No. No need to worry. You're human too – so any hurt goes both ways." I said.

He smiled and grabbed my left hand, "are you counting down the days until you're mine exclusively, or am I the only one doing that?" he said as he kissed my ring.

"I am already yours _exclusively_ and of course I am anxiously awaiting the wedding", I said looking at him, both of us lying down on our sides facing one another.

"Alice has been blocking me from her thoughts for a while now. She wants so badly for us to have what we want. I will be indebted to you forever for not complaining once this whole time", he said finishing with a yawn.

"Did you just yawn?" I said incredulously.

He thought for a moment, "Wow, I guess I did. Interesting."

I felt my eyelids getting heavier – what a curious sensation to have after a long time. I dragged my hand up and down Edward's warm arm yawning as well, my breathing getting slower. Edward had closed his eyes to my touch. I briefly wondered if he felt as tired as I did, before I lost consciousness.

"Bella? Edward!? Can you hear me?" I heard a panicked voice near my ear. Through the fog in my brain, I knew this voice. I felt like I was being shaken then I heard another voice I knew,

"Edward, Bella, you need to wake up", the deeper voice said.

Wake up?

Am I asleep?

I felt hands around my face, "Bella?" Edward is here.

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. Edward was still next to me looking confused, and Alice and Carlisle are leaning over the bed looking amused.

The situation dawned on me, "Oh my gosh! Edward! You were asleep!" I cried.

He laughed groggily, "So were you, love."

He still looked human, I looked down to myself, and I was as well. What just happened?

Carlisle seemed to read my thoughts, "Your power must have enabled you both to fall asleep. Obviously you haven't changed back, so you didn't lose any concentration during your slumber, Bella – either that or your power was on pause while you were sleeping. How do you feel?" His eyes were bright with excitement.

Edward spoke first, "I can't remember the last time I slept. I don't know what to say. I feel fine though", he said softly.

I must have looked forlorn because Edward's eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"Don't look that way, love, I adored every second of it." He said to me, touching my face.

"I am going to write this new development down. You both rest up for more testing in a few days." With that Carlisle left the room.

"I can honestly say that I've never seen him this wound up about anyone's power. And that's saying something – he's been around for a while. I wonder if he remembers what it's like to feel human." Alice said quietly to us, staring after Carlisle.

Just then an idea came to me.

Alice's looked at me, her eyes wild, "YES! That is an incredible idea, Bella!"

"What is she referring to, Bella?" Edward said laughing.

I looked at him and smiled, "You're really going to have to trust me, because I trust myself", I started, "Rose, Emmett, Jasper, could you all come up to Edward's room?" I said slightly louder.

Edward looked suspicious, "what --?"

I interrupted him, "This is something I really want to do, ok? We've experienced it, and they haven't".

Just then, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came through the door. 

I looked to them, "Rosalie, Emmett – could you come over here?" They both approached warily – Emmett still said he was scared of me and it showed in his eyes, and Rosalie looked absolutely hopeful, "I am going to change you, alright? Don't be scared – you don't need to do anything." I walked to them slowly and got close so only they could hear what I was about to say, "I know you Rosalie, I know that you want to remember what it feels like to be human. I want to tell you that it is only an elaborate illusion, but it's quite convincing. And Emmett, you've never been able to be with Rose as a human, I want to give this experience to you – if you'll let me". I then took a step back from them – they were staring at each other.

Emmett looked at me, his eyes wide, "Bells, if you want to do this, I would love it. Rose had wanted to feel this too. You can do this?"

I smiled, "Yes, I can do this for you. I want to. You have given me something to be happy about – I want to do the same!"

Emmett turned back to Rosalie, "Rose? You ok sweetheart?"

Rosalie nodded, if she could cry, I think she would have been right then.

I took a deep breath, and concentrated on them both; _human, warmth, love, human, fragile, Emmett, Rose, human, soft_ – my eyes burned and I heard a gasp. My eyes instantly opened and I saw Emmett and Rosalie eyeing one another. They were both human, but still breath-taking. They were both touching each other and laughing softly at the sensation. Emmett took Rosalie's hand gently and they walked to their room slowly, Emmett winking at me as they passed.

I smiled and turned to Alice and Jasper. Alice was bouncing out of her skin and Jasper look terrified.

"It will be alright, Jasper." Alice said to him. He relaxed immediately, turning to her, smiling.

I concentrated on the two of them – _human, Alice, soft, warm, Jasper, human_ – it happened much faster this time. I opened my eyes to see them already kissing! I shut my eyes instantly, laughing. Edward's arms pulled me to him. He was so warm! He kissed my neck softly.

"They are already in their room", he cooed into my ear.

"Should I change Carlisle and Esme?" I said quietly.

Edward thought for a minute, I opened my eyes to see him, "Let's ask him – Carlisle? Esme?"

At once, they were in Edward's room.

"Yes, Edward?" Esme said.

"Bella wants to ask you something", Edward said smiling.

I smiled back at him and looked to my new parents, "I have played with my power long enough to know that I no longer have to be in the room to keep someone changed. I just have to keep my focus. What I would like to know is if you both would like to be changed." 

Esme smiled and look up to Carlisle, "Well it's been such a long time", he started, "and I know this is a new power. I trust you Bella and I know that you can change us back at any time if your focus gets too strained – and I expect you to use your best discretion. If you want to practice, then you may change us".

I smiled and closed my eyes – I didn't even need to chant words before the heat came. I opened my eyes to find Carlisle and Esme already leaving the room.

Edward came to me grinning, "You have no idea how long Carlisle has been suppressing his curiosity to ask you to do that. You are too kind".

"Oh please! You and your family have given me so much; it's only fair that I repay the favor".

"Oh, you have, love – a thousand times over", he leaned down and touched his warm lips to mine. This was heaven – and if anyone deserved to feel true bliss, it was my family; and I am so lucky to be able to give them what they have wanted for a long time.

**Thank you for reading!**

**I plan on taking the story much further, so in another couple chapters, expect some more drama.**

**Talk to you all soon!**


	11. New Home

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind it.**

**AN: I am so dreadfully sorry that an update took this long – it's really not like me – so this hiatus will not be repeated! I kind of got a bit sad, thinking that this story was going nowhere, but I have many ideas. Thank you for putting up with me.**

**Bella's point of view.**

**Chapter eleven: New Home**

_Last time:_

_I smiled and closed my eyes – I didn't even need to chant words before the heat came. I opened my eyes to find Carlisle and Esme already leaving the room._

_Edward came to me grinning, "You have no idea how long Carlisle has been suppressing his curiosity to ask you to do that. You are too kind"._

_"Oh please! You and your family have given me so much; it's only fair that I repay the favor"._

_"Oh, you have, love – a thousand times over", he leaned down and touched his warm lips to mine. This was heaven – and if anyone deserved to feel true bliss, it was my family; and I am so lucky to be able to give them what they have wanted for a long time._

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" I heard my name being screamed from down the hallway.

"Yes, Alice?" I said smiling from her doorway.

"I saw you forgetting something, so you're _sure_ you have everything?" Alice said, her eyes narrowed at me.

I laughed, "of course! I asked Edward to check for me – he is in our room now".

Alice's eyes glazed over for a second, "oh, good – he's got it; boy are you in trouble".

"Wha--?"

"She means you almost forgot your future, your reason for living, your true love and your other half", Edward said next to me. I looked down; he was slipping on my ring.

"Oh my gosh", I was mortified, "Edward! I am so sorry! I love you! I didn't forget about you!" I threw my arms around him.

I could feel him laughing, "I know, love, but you'd better be careful – every Cullen woman has seen that ring and would love to add it to their collection", Alice stuck her tongue out at him, "Come on; let's make sure everyone else is ready."

Edward and I headed downstairs. Sure enough, all the Cullen cars were packed and they wore huge smiles as we walked at a human pace through the front doors of the beautiful white house.

"Let's go", Carlisle said in a bittersweet tone.

I took a deep breath and turned around to look at this house one last time, "We will be happy no matter where we go", Edward's voice came from behind me as his arms pulled me into his chest.

"I know", I said quietly, "this is the house I met you in. The house I first heard my lullaby played on your piano and where I met your family".

"You are certainly being sentimental today, love. And of all days to do so…" He trailed off.

"I know, I know – of all days, the one where I'll be in a car with Jasper for over an hour." I finished his sentence for him, laughing and stalked off towards the Volvo.

Edward was driving his Volvo, which we were sharing with Jasper and Alice. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were in front of us in the Mercedes. All of the other cars were to reach our destination before us: Alaska.

Esme and Carlisle had left us in Forks for three days to find a suitable house. Esme had called on the third day to tell us they'd be gone longer because they hadn't found the perfect house yet. Edward and Alice had told me she was extremely picky – after all, this was the location that Edward and I would get married in – in one week's time!! But, who's counting?

Esme had been disgruntled but ecstatic when she and Carlisle had gotten home late. She was happy to have found the house, but unhappy to learn that Alice had seen the house before they left and hadn't said anything. Alice said that she wanted Esme to feel accomplished. Edward had a good laugh at that.

"Bella, I must say, from sentimental to romantic then to giddy is a strange emotional rollercoaster, even for you", Jasper said.

"I find my emotional experiences more of a carousel ride than a rollercoaster, but thanks Jasper", I said.

"Bella, you are seriously going to love the new place. I know you loved the old one, but jeez – Alaska is incredible, and thankfully our place is secluded and there are wings to the house – we'll have privacy and balconies," Alice was chattering non-stop, "and the best part is, our wings of the house are next to one another! It's all just so picturesque. We have to see the northern lights, and explore the grounds. I've tried to stop myself from seeing _everything_ about the house so I can have a few surprises, but no one's perfect".

I began laughing loudly and turned to Alice, "you know, I've seen you excited about things, but now I've seen _this_ – and there is no comparison. You are really happy aren't you?"

"Oh, unbelievably so my love. In fact, if I told you thought by thought what she's thinking, it would give you a seizure", Edward said beside me, grinning.

"Oh shut up Edward. Do not tell me you're unhappy about this", Alice said.

Edward glanced at her coolly at her in the rear-view mirror, "I never said I wasn't happy, dear sister".

Just then, I felt unnaturally calm thanks to Jasper. The car became a quiet hum. I took in all of my surroundings – looking at the outskirts of Forks for the last time - in this century anyways.

We had so many memories together in Forks – even in the short time I've been changed, it's been amazing. From meeting the Cullen's to accepting Edward's proposal; then experiencing being human together that one night I used my power on everyone.

I was still in a loving mood after that evening I used my power. It was beyond words what had happened. After that evening, we had a family meeting. Carlisle had gotten everyone's opinion about my power and how they had felt about it.

"_It was incredible, the real-ness of the sensation. It was utterly convincing", Jasper said unwavering._

_"Being powerless, well – unable to 'see' was different. Jasper and I had to use words about how we felt – that was strange too. I agree with Jasper, it was completely convincing", Alice said nodding her head and looking at Jasper meaningfully._

_"Feeling delicate again was weird…and wonderful", Rosalie whispered, "I admit, I didn't want it to end so soon, but I know this is what I think I am meant to be. I know that may be difficult to take", she locked eyes with me and Edward stiffened beside me, "and although I miss the warmth already, I am not strong enough to forfeit this never-ending heaven with Emmett for something so perishable. Thank you for making me realize that, Bella", she spoke softly but I had heard every word. Edward relaxed and kissed my neck. Emmett grunted his approval, he was too busy being lost in Rosalie's eyes._

_Esme smiled, "I think you are all brave to admit that we are here for a purpose. I love you all and am happy that we were given a chance the experience something that profound together."_

_Carlisle spoke then, "I think we should all agree that last night is a one-time-only occurrence. I think Bella's power is extremely seductive and can be taken advantage of; if it is over-used, we whither away, yearning for an incredible illusion that will never truly materialize the way we want it to", he turned to me, "Bella, your thoughts?"_

_"It's like that mirror in the Harry Potter book", Emmett said softly._

_"Oh, good god, Emmett," Rosalie said laughing._

_"No, seriously," Emmett said quieting our laughter, "in Harry Potter, he finds this mirror and in it, he sees his parents standing by him. After spending night after night staring at the mirror, the old guy Dumbledore finds him and says that many wizards have wasted away looking into that mirror. I guess it shows you what you want, not what may happen."_

_"As random as that was, Emmett's right", Edward said._

_"Dumbledore would so use you as a weapon, Bella", Emmett exclaimed, "That is so cool"._

_"Yes, thank you Emmett", Carlisle said, "Bella, what do you think about all of this?"_

_I hesitated, "I was surprised that I could go all night…"_

_Emmett cut me off, "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!" He boomed his laughter._

_"Oh my goodness", Carlisle said placing his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing._

_Alice and Jasper smirked together and Edward shook his head slowly, grinning while Rosalie crossed her arms and scooted away from Emmett._

_"Emmett, please!" Esme said._

_"I just want everyone to be comfortable, not stressed, what happened was a good thing, you know", he said._

_I laughed, "Thanks, big bear. I know everyone was okay with it, but…" I trailed off._

_Surprisingly, Rosalie came to sit next to me, "What is it, Bella?"_

_I stayed quiet, half shocked that Rosalie sounded concerned and half scared to say what was bothering me, "she feels guilty", Jasper said for me, his eyes boring into me from across the room._

_There was an uproar from everyone, but Rosalie was closest to me, she grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at her, "What? Why?"_

_I steadied myself, "I gave you something that you all had wanted and I had to take it away, it would have been better if I never did it."_

_She looked at me with sadness and love in her eyes, "Bella, last night was incredible. I was with my soul mate in a way I never fathomed I would be. I am a fortunate woman – I am able to be with my love for all eternity, but you gave me the opportunity to calm that nagging 'what if' factor. My memories never fade, I will be ale to keep that memory for the rest of time and I will be thanking you silently for it always. Please do not regret, I am begging you as a sister. I love you and would never hold anything against you."_

_I had stopped breathing before she spoke and could not find my voice now._

_"Bella?" Edward put his hand on my back._

_All I could do was put my arms around Rosalie and hug her tightly. She seemed to know what I was doing because she returned the hug._

_I pulled back and found I could speak, "Thank you Rosalie", I whispered._

_"Call me Rose, sweet pea", she said back. I think I'll love having a big sister._

_My family all hugged one another and then began discussing our move. I was in a pleasant daze all day. I felt too loved by these gorgeous people to care where I lived with them. I felt buzzed, even though I had never had that much alcohol as a human, it had to feel like this. I would have been a loving drunk, I'm sure of it, because after my family finished their moving day discussion, I got up and hugged and kissed everybody. Jasper actually had a hard time expressing in words what I was feeling - Edward had to act as a translator._

I felt a shift in the car and looked up from my memory to see us pulling into a long driveway. I was already speechless, and I couldn't see the house.

The driveway was a dirt road that was wide and long and curved and the very end. Big, tall, ancient trees lined both sides, their braches drooping over the drive, acting as big umbrellas from the Alaskan sky.

The sky was gray and white, perfect for us, but it felt alive – not dreary. I rolled down the window and stuck my head out, taking a deep breath. The trees smelt so good. Everything felt like it was buzzing – even if it was Jasper's talents working on me, I didn't care. I'm too happy to be here.

We came around a slight curve, "Home, sweet home", Edward said softly.

"I second that!" Alice squealed and practically launched herself out of the car.

I looked up and saw our house.

The driveway curved to the right, leading us to a large circle in front of the house. In the middle of the circle, stood a large and beautiful fountain encased by a breath-taking flower bed and greenery.

The front doors of the house sat on top of an accommodating front porch. Looking up from the front double-doors, my eyes widened at how many windows there were – and how big it all was. The house was sprawling, but tastefully so. Painted in a cream and accented by brick, the dark red door stood out as well as the many decorative shutters that were painted a deep green. It had colonial look to it – if the colonials were multi-millionaires.

There I was with my head hanging out of the car window chuckling softly to myself at how lucky I was, I didn't notice Edward standing feet away, staring at me.

"You alright there, love?" He asked.

"Oh, yes", I said, "Shall we help unpack?"

"No need, Esme had what we were keeping sent here already, and she re-purchased everything else." He held his hand out and helped me out of the car.

"This really is something else."

"Our mother has outdone herself yet again, love".

"Let's go look at our room!!"

"Sounds great, come on". Edward pulled me gently behind him.

Upon entering our new house, I could see Esme's taste just exploding everywhere. In the large foyer, there were two side tables against either wall that had large flower arrangements in lovely vases – they smelled wonderful. Attached to the foyer to the left was a pretty archway that led to a library with deep evergreen painted walls, and to the right was a bright room in a creamy champagne color, I walked into it and saw Edward's sleek black grand piano with cushioned seats all around it.

"Is Esme planning on you having a recital?" I asked.

Edward laughed, "I think she has her ideas."

We walked out of that room that went straight through. Above us, we could see an open hallway, the stair were obviously on the other side of this.

I heard a high screech and laughter.

Alice and Rose tore across the hallway with Emmett and Jasper close behind, "Give it back to us!!" Emmett yelled.

"Come on! You have to beg!" Alice screamed.

They went by so fast; I turned to Edward for an explanation.

"Apparently Alice and Rosalie have taken Emmett and Jasper's Wii controllers and won't give them back and if they don't beg to have them back, they are going to dye all of their underwear pink", he said laughing.

We crossed under the arch and cam upon two curved staircases, both leading up to the open hallway that was now behind us. Beyond that was a family room, entertainment room, work out room, kitchen, and living room.

I followed Edward upstairs.

Once we reached the top, he took a left. We walked down a long hallway, already decorated with lights and family photos. We passed an open area that had a pool table and an air hockey table.

"Oh gosh, I can already see that numerous bets that will be taken over here", I said.

Edward laughed, "Are you sure you can't read thoughts too? I was thinking the same thing."

"Unfortunately, I do not share your gift, my devastatingly handsome fiancé", I said to his walking form.

"Devistatingly handsome? It's too bad you can't read my thoughts right now." He said cryptically.

"Hmm, what does that mean?"

"Well, we are getting married in a week and we are approaching our wedding chambers as we speak", he said with a smile in his voice.

I felt my eyebrows go up on my face. He has never been the one to bring up the subject of our wedding night. I grinned to myself; I am going to need my sisters' advice when it comes to that.

I almost ran into Edward then, he had stopped in the hallway, "See that door at the end of the hall?" I nodded my head. "Well that is Alice and Jasper's room, _our_ room is down here". He took off again, this time to our right down another hallway.

As soon as we got to the closed door, he turned to let me go in first. I looked at him questioningly.

He smiled, "I have already seen the room in Carlisle, Esme, and Alice's minds – by all means, ladies first."

I smirked and opened the door.

It was better than I could have imagined.

At the doorway was a landing that led to two sets of stairs to my right and left with a short wall in front, I went down the stairs, and walked around the wall. Our California King Size bed was up against the wall. The room was an octagon shape, and on every wall was a giant window. There were French doors that led to a balcony, and beyond that was a view of the amazing wilderness. Around the corner was another set of stairs leading further down to the huge bathroom with giant shower and large bathtub. This was fir for a princess – there was a vanity table and everything! All of my toiletries and makeup was already here! Up in our bedroom, there was a straight-back brown polished wood piano up against the wall; there were pictures and candles everywhere.

I sighed and fell back against the bed.

"This is just too perfect!" I yelled.

Immediately, Alice was in our room, jumping on the bed, "I told you, I told you! Bella, come here." She yanked me up and ran to our balcony, "Look – if you stand here, you can see me and Jasper's balcony! We can sit on our balconies at night and tell secrets!"

"You are insane." I laughed.

"That's not the best part! You guys have to check this out! Follow me!" She yelled.

Edward took my hand in his and we ran after Alice. We came down the stairs in the front foyer and ran into Rose, Jasper, and Emmett. We all continued down another set of stairs I didn't see before. We barreled down them and came to a halt in front of a door.

"What you are about to see may blow your minds", Alice said.

"Come on! Stop stalling!" Emmett said from behind us.

Edward squeezed my hand as she opened the door and ran through. Beyond the door was an indoor pool.

"Are you kidding me?" Rosalie screeched, and she jumped up and down with Alice.

"This is crazy! I love this house!" Emmett said.

"Alice showed it to me, there is even a boys and girls locker room with showers and lockers for all of us down here too! It's like our very own country club!" Jasper exclaimed.

I looked to Edward, my eyes wide.

"You ok, my Bella?" He said.

"Yes, but this – how much was all of this?" I stammered.

"Esme wants us to be here for a long time. Good thing we are so secluded, so we can be here for a while. We are getting married here, love, no one wanted anything less than pristine." He said to me, his eyes smoldering.

"I could live in a cardboard box and be happy with all of you guys", I said.

"Well, Bella, a cardboard box could no way have a sweet indoor pool!" Emmett said running to check out the lockers.

From the lockers, I could hear everyone talking in excited voices.

Edward kept his eyes on mine and leaned forward. He placed his soft lips on my check and kissed up to my lips. My hands ran through his hair. I sighed, completely content.

"Do you like it, darlings?" Esme's voice came from beside me. If I was human, I would have been red in the face.

I broke away from Edward to see Esme and Carlisle beaming with happiness, "You have outdone yourself once again Mother." Edward said.

I walked towards them, "I want to say thank you. Thank you for giving me your son to marry, thank you for making me your daughter, thank you for this beyond perfect home, and thank you, thank you for loving me as your own", I leaned forward and hugged them both very tightly.

"There are no thanks necessary", Carlisle said, "I would suggest though, that if you want to explore the grounds to do it in a couple days, Alice tell me the weather will be pristine then."

"Thank you, Carlisle, we'll remember that", Edward said.

They turned and walked upstairs, holding each other.

I am so happy right now.

Emmett's voice came from behind me, "Hey, guys – good idea time – let's go swimming right now! I challenge you a rousing round of Marco Polo!" He yelled as he jumped into the pool laughing.

I am too lucky.


	12. Exploring

Woot woo

**Woot woo!! I am back. School is almost finished. I am happy to throw myself back into this story – and I love all of you guys who stuck with me!!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

**Bella's point of view.**

**Chapter twelve: Exploring **

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

_Last time:_

_I walked towards them, "I want to say thank you. Thank you for giving me your son to marry, thank you for making me your daughter, thank you for this beyond perfect home, and thank you, thank you for loving me as your own", I leaned forward and hugged them both very tightly._

"_There are no thanks necessary", Carlisle said, "I would suggest though, that if you want to explore the grounds to do it in a couple days, Alice tell me the weather will be pristine then."_

"_Thank you, Carlisle, we'll remember that", Edward said._

_They turned and walked upstairs, holding each other._

_I am so happy right now._

_Emmett's voice came from behind me, "Hey, guys – good idea time – let's go swimming right now! I challenge you a rousing round of Marco Polo!" He yelled as he jumped into the pool laughing._

_I am too lucky._

Alaska is incredible. You know those cruise commercials that promote Alaska? I always wondered what was so great about a place that seems to always be covered in snow, has strange times when the sun goes away, and is cold – I have been proven so wrong.

I love Alaska.

"I miss Jasper", Alice said beside me. We were currently "sun bathing" on her balcony.

"You know, he is down in the workout room with Emmett", I replied, "I know you're just lazy and don't want to get up".

"So? The sun feels too good. I think if I yearn for him enough, he'll feel it and come to me instead."

"HA! Don't you think he'll also feel your smugness from this perfect plan?"

She stuck her tongue out at me, "don't burst my bubble."

With two days to go until my wedding to Edward, Alice was allowing me some precious relaxation time. She truly is a miracle worker – getting an entire wedding together within a month. Everything was settled and I couldn't be more relieved.

"Have you given any more thought on what shade of pink you want your nails done in for the wedding?", Alice said all business.

Ok, everything _was_ settled – it's the tiniest details that were to be the death of me, "Oh Alice, I'm sure you know which one Edward will like already."

She turned to me, "I know it – but Bella…look at me", I turned to see her staring daggers at me, "this is your day too. I know you and Edward – I have been planning on both sides for this and you _both_ have the incurable problem of wanting whatever the other one wants, and believe me that's great for having a good relationship, but horrible for planning a party!" Her voice had gone up two octaves by the end of this speech.

Oh boy, "I am so sorry Alice. I love you for planning this for us. I think I may even enjoy having the attention on me all day, but does a shade of nail polish really have that big of an impact on my marital commitment?" I know I was testing her, but gosh, what's living forever without a bit of fun, right?

She leaned in close to my face and said in a deathly whisper, "the shade of your friggin nail polish has _everything_ to do with your marital commitment".

I mashed my lips together to keep from laughing out loud. She saw this and frowned.

"You know Bella? You will be the death of me".

"You know Alice? You are not the first to say that". She smiled and I laughed.

Relaxation time had turned into witty-banter-back-and-forth time. I love my life.

Emmett and Jasper were working out downstairs in our home gym, Rosalie and Edward were working on Edward's new Volvo (AN: I didn't explain that the Volvo in the last chapter was a new one, whoops). He had gotten a new Volvo "in memoriam" to his old one. Instead of going with the classic silver this time, he had chosen a deep metallic navy with a dark caramel leather interior, a new and improved stereo system – all custom design of course – the Cullen family spares no expense. He worshiped it so, I had begun to tease that I felt neglected.

Although the house was gargantuan in size, it was so tasteful and already felt homey. I adored the room Edward and I shared. He played the upright piano every night – my lullaby. He's begun to compose something new – he won't let anyone hear the whole thing though. He is so secretive – I called him the CIA Mozart and he got all pouty, Alice laughed her butt off and Edward had to use the punching bag for about an hour after that episode. Ah…Edward. My wedding is in two days to that perfect man. What of the wedding night? Oh yes, I need to speak with Alice and Rose about that.

Alice yelled beside me, "Rosalie darling! Come here please!"

I jumped out of my skin, "Alice! Jeez! What do you need Rose for?"

She smirked at me, "I can see what you mean to ask us little sister", a sex talk with them now – my mouth opened in protest, what would Edward think? "Do not fret my pet, Edward will be blocked and will never know what we girlies spoke of".

"Am I needed in the land of sun bathing goddesses?" Rosalie's voice sauntered over to us from the doors to Alice's room. She had a huge grin on her face, "I was expecting to do this a lot sooner you know."

I turned to Alice, "oh come on – you saw before and told?"

Her big eyes got puppy on me, "we needed to make sure we got all of the low-down before hand so this talk would be perfect", she smiled and pointed at my face, "it is too bad you have no blood left, otherwise you would so red right now!" She laughed loudly. I am dying of mortification.

Rose took my hand, "No need to worry Bella, making love - it's really so natural and loving and instinctual. Once you and Edward look at one another two nights from now, you'll both know exactly what to do."

Her lovely and supportive speech was cut off by Alice's hysterical laughter, "you see Bella, when a boy vampire loves a girl vampire very much, and they're sure of it, they get married and –"

"And, they live happily ever after without siblings to tease them when they themselves have gone through the same thing too", Rosalie finished for her, squeezing my hand and pushing Alice with the other.

Alice began to defend herself, "hey, hey – I am just trying to play the Emmett card here. Being intimate with your soul mate is the most natural thing in existence. Loosen up, Bella! Sex is not scary!"

Someone else's voice joined us, "that is so not true, just try being with Rose on a bad day". We looked to see Emmett and Jasper grinning from ear to ear at the doorway of the balcony. Just my luck.

"Good God, must you be here right now? Does Edward know you're here?", Rose demanded.

"No fear Rose, we will not be found out. I felt what was going on up here," Jasper smirked, "and I think Emmett and I might help Bella too".

"WHAT?!" I screeched and Alice clamped her hand down on my mouth.

"Don't make Edward come up", she said softly. I am being held hostage.

"What do you know about it?", Rosalie asked coldly.

"Well, of course we know what makes you girls happy, but we also know what makes us boys happy…you get my drift?", Emmett said coolly into Rose's beautiful face, her eyes clouded over and I knew I was done for now.

Very slowly all four of their heads turned towards me, evil smiles on all of their faces – it was totally creepy, and yet I couldn't find any part of me that wanted to run – I needed to hear this out; Edward was worth this embarrassment, every millisecond of it.

I took an unneeded breath and smiled, "alright, let's do this – figuratively of course".

_At twilight that evening…_

As embarrassing as my afternoon was, it ended up perfect. With Jasper's emotional help, I was able to pay attention and learn some things – ahem – that will help without feeling scared. I actually felt confident. I was looking forward to this, and after being told it about a thousand times, I knew that Edward was looking forward to it as well.

In two nights from now, I shall be Mrs. Cullen.

I was taking a walk around the edges of our property. Carlisle and Rose had built a gazebo and terrace next to the large trees by the forest bordering our land, and Esme had planted about a million flowers around it– wild flowers, they grew like beautiful weeds, reaching towards the lavender sky for the last drops of warmth from the long day.

Twilight, it is really the most romantic time of day. Sigh.

Edward went with Carlisle to the hospital that Carlisle works at. Because I am a newborn, they decided that we should wait a year or two before enrolling in college. So, in the meantime, Edward suggested that he "intern" at the hospital with Carlisle a couple days a week – tonight, he was practically dragged there all thanks to Alice who insists we see as little of each other as possible before the wedding. 'It makes it so much more passionate!', she swooned to us. I was going to have none of it, but deep down I think she might be right – and Jasper, feeling my understanding, let Edward know this, so Edward said he'd go. I am surrounded by deceivers – and I love them all.

There is one large and ancient tree just beyond our border – I had found it a few days ago. There is a swing attached to it. It's an old fashioned swing – a long and fat piece of sturdy wood held up by two long linking chains. It works very well. It's my secret and I worship it. I feel like a kid here – swinging higher and higher, feeling like a wild bird. I am not sure if anyone else knows about it – how could I possibly have a secret in this house? No one has said anything though, so I've decided to keep it up for as long as possible.

The tree is a bit obscured and as soon as I see it, I break in a run for it. I feel free as soon as I'm soaring. Life's simple pleasures.

Being on a swing gives my mind a clearer view of things and I feel brave. Make fun all you want, but like I said, I do feel like a kid here.

I am swinging away when I hear a branch break. I look up, horrified it might be coming from above me. Not seeing any damage, I slowly come to a stop on the swing and listen intently all around me.

I hear nothing for a few minutes. _Well, jeez you are in the Alaskan wilderness – animals live here too._ My mind is playing tricks on me.

I push off of ground to swing again and see a flash of something from behind me, to my right. I jump off of the swing and spin around. I know I saw something this time. I stand rigid.

_Whoosh_!

I see it again – clearer this time – it's a bit of color. Black and brown, clear but muddy with a tinge of peach. Color? Is this someone's color? Who is here?

I take a step forward, towards where the color was, expecting a reaction.

Nothing.

I grow bolder by the minute. Someone in my family has spied me on the swing! Hmm – they must have changed their color to throw me. My power can be deceived? Jasper wasn't right about the lie-detector that might be part of my power.

They will not scare me.

I step further and further into the woods – I am about ten yards away from the swing when I see the color again, still to my right. It's following me.

I'm sure whoever it is thinks I don't know this. I need to break free of them and catch whoever it is. If it's Alice then she'll know my plan, but I have to take the chance.

Without warning, I bolt. Running as fast as I can. I can now hear footsteps behind me. Whoever is playing this trick doesn't care very much about hiding themselves. The footsteps to my right are approaching faster, faster. It hit me then:

This person isn't a family member.

Terror strikes me hard as I sharply turn left, heading back home. I fear I am too far away to scream for anyone to hear, although it's working its way up my throat, desperately seeking escape.

I am panting in fear, as I decide to try something bold: I need to see who it is. I can tell my family and we can be prepared next time. What if I am panicking for nothing?

I see a tree with a low branch ahead and I jump for it, swinging myself up into the tree.

"Who's there?" I bellow out. I hear nothing. I am shaking.

A figure steps out slowly from behind a tree trunk a few yards ahead of me. My eyes grow wide as I take in who this is.

Laurent.

We stay that way for a few seconds, sizing each other up. We do not move.

As soon as he takes a small step towards me, I jump out of the tree and crouch into a fighting stance, cursing myself for falling into this trap.

"I come not to fight", his voice is weaker than I remember.

"What do you come for?", I am on my guard.

He looks me up and down, "I can see you're changed".

"How did you find us?", I say quietly, he's trying to distract me.

He looks at me for a second, "James wasn't the only talented tracker", he pauses, "and I am not alone."

My dead heart seems to drop to my knees, "Victoria".

"I've come to warn you", he says.

I glare at him, "you've come to taunt me".

He gave me a small smile and then was gone. I take off in a run towards home.

I emerge from the woods shaken and distressed. I hear my name being called by my family all at once. Like a list, I check them off one by one:

"Bella, I can't see you!!" Alice.

"Where are you?" Emmett.

"Come out, please!" Rosalie.

"Don't be scared!" Jasper.

"We love you, darling!" Esme.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle.

"Bella, I love you, please! Come to me!" Edward.

The sky has grown dark alarmingly fast. Even with my vision, it is still eerily still and dark. I had just been in total danger by myself seconds ago. The terror of what just had happened washes over me and I gasp and cry out,

"I'm here!"

Edward reaches me first as soon as I speak. He kisses me, and puts his hands on either side of my face.

"Love, what happened? Did you get lost?"

Alice came around the corner, "I knew I shouldn't have blocked my own vision from seeing everything!"

Edward looks at her in alarm, "what do you mean?"

Alice looks to him, "well, I wanted a few surprises to have for the move and I haven't been able to explore the grounds yet. I didn't look, so when I saw Bella running in the forest, I had not idea where she was. I'm so sorry Bella!"

I run to her, "Shhh! Don't be sorry. I am alright."

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett come to meet us.

Carlisle speaks first, "Bella, where were you?"

Jasper comes up to me, "you are terrified. What happened? You did not get lost."

I slowly put my finger to my lips, "not here."

I begin to walk briskly towards our house. I can hear my family slowly start to follow. They are not fast enough. Something feels like it's closing in. I look to my right again, and see Laurent's color, retreating fast into the woods.

I can't walk anymore. I break into a run, panting the whole way to the house.

My family follows suit. Edward catches me just inside the back door.

"Bella, you're scaring me. What happened out there?"

I look up to see my family staring at me and I speak in a whisper, "Laurent was in the woods. He told me he's not alone".

Everyone's faces fall. I feel horrible, the trouble and my curse has found me even to this Alaskan paradise.

I tell them everything. By the end of my tale, I've gotten all worked up and I'm sobbing tearlessly. I find I can't stop apologizing quietly for not telling them about the swing sooner.

Carlisle is speaking softly to Alice, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward, who keeps throwing me worried glances. Jasper comes to me slowly and kneels down in front of me.

"You are confused and guilty as hell. I need you to stop feeling guilty. We are a family – anything that happens to one of us, it affects the rest of us equally. We all need you to understand that you are not a burden. We do not clean up your messes. We help one another because that is what families do." I take a deep breath and look into his face – he is very worried but determined to make me see his point. He continues, "Your wedding will go as planned, it will be perfect, and you will be beautiful. I promise."

I am astonished by his bravery. He is my brother and I would do anything for him, but to feel your emotions reciprocated, that is something extraordinary.

By now, my family had closed in on Jasper and me, Edward came down beside me and Alice on top of me. I knew I was safe for now. I am very fortunate. My wedding will happen flawlessly, like Jasper said, and I will be happy for Edward.

But two vampires are out there – both bent on seeing me incredibly unhappy – and if they intend to bring my family down too, they are sorely mistaken.


	13. Forever

I hope you all liked the last chapter

**I hope you all liked the last chapter. I didn't get that many reviews on it – I would **_**really, really, really **_**like to know what you all think of this so far. I am not going to abandon this story, but it is nice to know what people think. Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Bella's point of view.**

**Chapter thirteen: Forever**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

_Last time: _

_By now, my family had closed in on Jasper and me, Edward came down beside me and Alice on top of me. I knew I was safe for now. I am very fortunate. My wedding will happen flawlessly, like Jasper said, and I will be happy for Edward._

_But two vampires are out there – both bent on seeing me incredibly unhappy – and if they intend to bring my family down too, they are sorely mistaken._

Dun-dun-da-da! The day of the wedding. As soon as the sun's light bled through the dawn's mist, Alice had separated me and Edward. I understood why she was doing it, the tradition and all, but a dark cloud had settled over my heart last night and I fear that it will take a bit more than wedding-day-bliss to clear it up.

Laurent came and found me in the woods last night. He told me that Victoria was with him. That could only mean one thing: they mean to do harm to my family in revenge for James' death.

I am surprised that Edward left me alone today. He wants to go on as nothing happened, to keep me happy, but I know he is still in the house spending his day with our brothers and our father instead of going out like they had planned before. Esme, Alice, Rose, and I are also spending the hours before the wedding indoors, being girly. I am perfectly fine with that. I have promised myself that nothing will go wrong – and no one is saying any different, we don't want to jinx anything I suppose.

Alice ticks off our planned 'girl events' today with all of us standing in me and Edward's room, "ok, so Bella's dress and all of our dresses are in my room – we are getting ready in there because I have the biggest bathroom, the best mirror, and the best selection of make up – Rose do not say any different. We are going to do manicures and pedicures, I have solicited Jasper and Emmett to assist us in pampering time later", she smiles at this, "Everything is set and ready, oh and Bella I've packed for your honeymoon already, so no need to worry".

My ear perked up at this, "honeymoon? Is that smart? I mean with…you know?" I wasn't going to say it.

She looks at me with wide eyes, "nothing is going to happen. Plus, I am not spoiling the surprise – I've said too much already."

Just as I was about to protest further Rose shouted, "Alright! To my room now ladies. Follow me please."

Esme, Alice, and I followed Rose like baby ducks down the long hallway to her and Emmett's door. She turned around and smiled.

"Bella, brides first if you please. Make yourself at home."

I stepped through the doorway and gasped at what I saw. The curtains were drawn to make the room darker and there were candles everywhere – hanging from red ribbon from the tall ceiling, perched on book shelves and stairs, little tea lights were dancing in mirrors all around the room. Covering the floor were soft red and cream rose petals. There were numerous large vases holding buckets of roses, lilies, hydrangeas, and dashes of lavender. Along with two settees draped in red silk, there were two long and tall beds draped in cream silk.

I looked at Alice, "This is amazing, what are those for?" I pointed to the beds.

"Oh, those? _Those _are for our pampering later. They are massage tables", she squealed.

"That is what you got Emmett and Jasper for?" Esme laughed.

"Precisely. And they will enjoy it too", Rosalie said smiling smugly.

I laughed and thought out loud, "I had no idea vampires could get massages".

"Oh gosh yes! Bella, this is a great day. This day will change the rest of our lives", Alice said.

Rose turned to me, "You have changed all of us, Bella. Totally for the better", she added.

"I am so happy to call my family complete and happy", Esme said.

"Time for the relaxation and girly time to begin!" Alice was so happy.

Alice gave us all bathing suits and we climbed into Rose's huge Jacuzzi/bath tub she has in her bathroom. 'It gets good use', she said cryptically. We stayed in there talking about how excited we were about the wedding and the future. At long last, knock sounded at the door to the room.

"Robes, ladies", Esme handed us all silk robes. Esme's, Rose's, and Alice's were a deep red and mine was cream colored.

Jasper and Emmett came striding elegantly into the room wearing nice black slacks, shining black shoes, and a black bow tie. No shirt.

I laughed and shook my head; of course Alice and Rose planned this.

Rose came up beside me, "well Bella, this is as close to Chip and Dales on the strip as you are going to get".

Before I could react to that Emmett cut me off, "Good afternoon ladies and bride", he smiled and bowed to me, "today is a day to be remembered, so loose all thought – your only responsibility is to relax".

Jasper spoke up, "precisely, Miss Bella and Miss Alice if you could come to the massage beds – and Miss Rosalie and Miss Esme, if you would be so kind as to take a seat there?"

Esme and Rose went to the settees and began to choose colors of nail polish to use that were set out. Alice squeaked next to me and pushed me towards the beds.

I turned to her, "I've never had a massage before. What do I do?"

Alice laughed, "You do nothing, that's what makes them so great", she saw my face and said softly, "just follow what I do, ok?"

I mimicked her exactly, well everything except her flirting with Jasper, her masseuse. Laying face down was a bit awkward, and suddenly I was worried that Emmett, my masseuse would hurt me.

"Uh…Emmett? This isn't going to hurt, right?" I said to him quietly so no one could hear.

He laughed and said softly back, "no way little sister. Edward would kill me so bad", he added under his breath, "I think he'll kill me anyways".

My mouth fell open, "he doesn't know you guys are doing this?"

Emmett leaned in, "nope, he doesn't know – and don't you go telling him".

I turned to Alice who looked like she was in heaven already, "Alice!"

She smiled, "oh pipe down future Mrs. Cullen. What Edward doesn't know will not hurt him. Plus, isn't danger fun?!" Jasper laughed from above her.

I can't believe this, "jeez, no it's not fun – are you crazy? What will Edwa – "

I was cut off my Emmett's massage. Total relaxation.

Alice chuckled, "what was that, Bella?"

I answered softly, "Nothing – doesn't matter".

She sounded smug, "I thought so."

It was impossible to think of anything during the massage. I need this more often.

After we were done, we switched places with Rose and Esme and painted each others nails. Jasper and Emmett left the room, bowing as they went.

Rosalie turned o me, "what did you think?"

I smiled, "I think we need to do that more often."

"Picking up my husband are you?" She laughed.

I put my hands out, "No way! Just make sure he teaches all of that to Edward!"

Alice leaned into me, "Honey, Edward already knows that…and more."

Esme smiled, "Oh girls…"

We all laughed together, knowing that Esme was thinking the same thing.

Alice sighed, "You know something? This is a time when I wish I could eat food. We would be sipping on fine champagne and eating chocolate dipped strawberries."

Rose looked at me, "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked.

She smirked, "Well, could you use your power, put us in human-form so we can?"

I deflated, "No, I can't. I've tried it."

Alice laughed, "What?!"

I looked down at my hands, "Don't tell Edward. I went to McDonald's", Alice, Esme, and Rose's stifled laughter hit my ears, "I was craving it – or something, I don't know. The point is I went in a got a burger and turned myself and took a bite and it was horrible. It tasted so odd – like I was eating stale air. I coughed it back up later when Edward went hunting".

Alice and Rose were hitting one another laughing; Esme looked at me if I had two heads. I couldn't have been the only to do it.

"Haven't you guys tried food? No curiosity?" I asked pointedly.

Alice started, "Well this one time – ", she was cut short by her eyes glazing over. I looked to her color, its usual bobbing up and down had ceased: she was having a vision. As soon as she came out of it, an excoriating three minutes later, her hands flew to her mouth and she was shaking her head. Her color was its normal yellow, but it was clouding over like cream in coffee with a burgundy hue.

Jasper came into the room, not knocking this time and dressed normally, "Alice?" He sounded distressed.

Alice looked to him, "Edward saw this too. It came too fast for me to block it – and it's too big for him to ignore." I am scared now.

"I know", he responded and looked at me, "He is in down stairs in the gym, Emmett and Carlisle are keeping him down there."

"What?! Alice what is your vision? Edward needs to be here too", Rosalie said.

"No, Rose. This one was long and detailed", Alice began, "It ended with Edward running out and making rash decisions when he saw it", she looked wearily at me, "I'm not sure if I should say it."

"Alice, she needs to know", Jasper said softly.

Alice turned to me, "We've invited the Denali coven to the wedding – that means Irina is coming too…with Laurent", I remembered now, "It seems that he came that night without Victoria knowing. I don't see him with her, I just see him. No one knows he came – he might have come to warn us. I don't think he means harm. He will be here tonight but I cannot see if Victoria will bee here or not. I am so sorry, Bella".

I felt sick, "No need to be sorry, Alice. We will be fine. I am getting married to Edward and everything will be ok…won't it?" I want to disappear.

Jasper spoke, "We cannot refuse James tonight – he has to be allowed. We need to keep on good terms with the Denali coven, we may need them if this turns bad in the future", my breathing stopped, "Bella, this is your wedding to Edward – and it's turned into a strategic military operation".

I laughed lightly, "Bad luck target, remember?"

Alice walked to me, her face inches from mine, whispering sternly, "You will get married to my brother tonight at twilight. Although we'll need to use some poker faces at times, it will be happy and joyous and lovely. Let us take care of this. You and Edward are not be troubled".

Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of me and I felt arms tighten themselves around me waist, Edward was breathing into my neck.

"He got free!" Emmett and Carlisle came running into the room, "Sorry", Emmett said.

"All is well, Emmett. Not to worry, love, I'm here." Edward said softly, "I know your plan, Alice, and I approve", Alice beamed at that comment and Edward pulled my face near his gently, "I am marrying you under the stars this evening, I have waited for this long enough – and no one is going to stop it. I love you, always."

"I love you too, Edward", I said.

Alice broke up the moment, "I know that nothing in your relationship is traditional, but could we please pretend that we're having a normal wedding in a couple hours?"

Edward smiled and helped me up, "Of course. I shall see you again at twilight, my love". With that, he strode out of the room with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle.

The primping began then.

I sat motionlessly as Alice, Rosalie, and Esme got themselves ready in record vampire time, and set their sights on me. I felt a war going on inside me – I felt like I needed to run but my legs wouldn't let me. I knew my strong vampire emotions were threatening to drag me under, but I've survived worse. No more worries, I am getting hitched tonight.

My sisters and my mother talk and joke while getting me ready. I laugh with them, happy to know that I have a family to support me.

After what seemed like hours, they stepped away from me and turned me to the mirror.

I looked fresh and pretty. My skin looked like dewy porcelain with slightly pinked cheeks, my eyes shimmered slightly and had a small amount of mascara on my top lashes, my lips were a darker shade of pink, and my hair was shiny and smooth, slightly curled and down with small pieces from the front secured in the back with a thin band and decorated with a white freesia blossom.

Alice took my arm and led me to her room where my dress was.

"Since we are being traditional", she started, "Something old", she put earrings in my ears – small diamonds, "they were Edward's mothers'. Something new", she pointed to my beautiful dress that reminded me of Grace Kelly's dress, "Something borrowed", she pointed to the gorgeous shoes to go with the dress, "Esme wore them when she married Carlisle. Something blue", she then lifted the dress up to reveal pale blue lingerie, all lace and completely sinful. I would be blushing had I means to anymore.

"Thank you all so much. I am so happy to share this day with you", I said hugging each one.

By the time I got everything on, and was checked and double checked for any flaws, it was time.

I followed the girls downstairs to the back doors. Right outside, Edward was waiting for me; I could smell his scent in the air, teasing me. I smiled to myself.

I was greeted softly by my family, except Carlisle who was going to marry me and Edward.

The music Alice had programmed had begun, Debussy's Claire de Lune, signaling the beginning of the ceremony.

Esme began the procession first, followed by Rose and Emmett, then Alice and Jasper. I had said I wanted to walk alone – I wanted to imagine Charlie walking with me.

I took a deep breath and walked through the doors towards my future.

My eyes found Edward's immediately. He took my breath away and thank goodness I didn't need it. He always looked striking in black, but in a black tuxedo? That was the best. His hair was slightly blowing in the calming breeze, his lips were parted, I could hear him breathing erratically, my eyes traveled down his body. He looked immaculate. He looked at ease, the only sign I saw of nervousness was his thumb and forefinger rubbing together slightly. I looked up into his eyes and found an intensity I've never seen before. Something inside me flipped and flopped and jumped. I am so incredibly lucky.

I was almost in reach of Edward when I remembered Laurent. I stopped my head from snapping in his direction. This is my day with Edward – no one will tarnish it.

As soon as I touched Edward's hands, we both let out a breath we'd been holding. We laughed softly with each other.

The ceremony went by ridiculously fast. Before I knew it, Carlisle pronounced us 'man and wife', and Edward kissed me with such tenderness it made my heart melt. My family's cheers rang in my ears.

I have never felt such unexplainable joy and completeness. I can do anything right now – even face Laurent's stare, which I had managed to avoid during the ceremony, but now that our humble reception was to follow, I knew I had to face him. I am Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, and I can do anything right now.

The Denali coven were nice – a bit cordial and old fashioned you could say, but nice. Laurent remained aloof, and Irina seemed completely naïve to anything. I wonder if any of them knew what was going on. It was impossible to ask Edward what anyone was thinking, we were both talking to our family and the other coven. Thankfully, as soon as Tanya moved to talk to Edward, Alice began to play our song for our first dance – who could have guessed: my lullaby.

I took Edward's extended hand, "This is the most functional song ever written."

He smiled, "You don't say."

"It's true, for falling asleep to – once – for playing when I'm sad, for listening to when I want to relax, and now for dancing to at our wedding."

"I am very talented. What can I say?" He rewarded me with my favorite crooked grin.

I sighed into him, "This couldn't get any better really."

He nodded, "I know, Alice is a miracle worker."

I decided to ask the question, "What are they thinking?"

He leaned into me, "the Denali coven? Laurent?"

I nodded my head ever so slightly.

He whispered into my hair near my ear, "Not one of them suspects a thing from Laurent, they think you look beautiful and they are happy for us".

I wasn't satisfied, "You know who I really meant".

"I don't want to say", I could hear the frown and forced control in his voice.

"What? What is he thinking?"

"Bella – I don't", he paused and sighed, "he hasn't been thinking words. He has only used images. Images of you in the woods the other day, and images of our past. I'm not sure what he means to accomplish by it – he knows I can see it and that what aggravates me further. None of it is violent."

"Well that's a good thing", I say, hoping Edward isn't too stressed.

"I'm not sure. It's too cryptic – I don't like it".

I pulled him closer, "We have each other and nothing is going to stop that".

He kissed me neck, "I know that, love. We'll have each other forever."

Our words, as few and unclear as they were, helped me through the night's affairs. There was further talk of times ahead, the prospect of college in a year or two, our honeymoon came up – no one would spill any clues to my great annoyance, the rest of my family and the Denali's (what I had come to call them in my head) had more to speak of then I did. The only person who remained as quiet as me was Laurent. It was unnerving, and I didn't know what it meant.

Upon our goodbyes at the front door at around midnight, Laurent spoke to me for the first time.

Edward and the rest of my family were saying goodbyes to the coven's members. The rest of them were distracted, but I knew Edward was listening.

Laurent had stopped me short of the front porch, putting space in between my family and me.

"Lovely wedding". He rasped to me, standing too close.

I looked coolly to him, "Thank you", _try to remain unflustered._

"You should be excited for your honeymoon".

"You know where we are going too?" I am a bit put out by this.

"It seems everyone knows but you", he said leaning in.

"That happens too much", I said.

"Does it?" He smirked.

I attempted to be bold, "What were you doing here two nights ago?"

A voice came from the doorway, "Laurent?" Irina.

I looked around Laurent to see my family looking at us and the Denali's backs walking to their cars.

Laurent put his suit jacket on swiftly and whispered softly, "Victoria sends her congratulations". With that, he strode out of the door.

With the door closed, Edward came to me right away.

"You ok? I heard what he said".

I nodded, "He only taunts. If Victoria was serious – even near – she herself would be doing the taunting."

"Bella's right", Alice said, "For now it's just a nuisance. We have time to discover what these taunts mean".

With that said, the Cullen's said their goodnights and found their way upstairs.

Edward kissed my forehead, "Can I play for you, love?"

I smiled to him, "of course!"

He led me into the piano room and let me sit on the bench with him.

"Shall it be my lullaby or Debussy?"

He smiled softly, "just relax and listen, Mrs. Cullen."

A shiver went up my spine as he used my name and kissed me. He began to play.

It was hopeful, full of light, it sounded like soft rain, the setting sun, and it was full of love.

"This was the piece I was working on – I've finished it", Edward said softly.

I smiled and put my head on his shoulder breathing his musky sweet scent deeply.

After he finished, he picked me up and without words, he took me into our room. Candles were glowing and I could smell freesia. Edward laid me down and together we shared our love for the first true time. Every touch, every sigh, every breath, and every word whispered was ours to share and I knew no one would take that away. I love him and he loves me passionately in return.

**Thank you all!! The next chapter will be up within a day. Please, please review! I want to know if you like it. Thank you for reading!**


	14. Far and Away

Disclaimer: Don't own it

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading – it means so much to know that people like my story!!**

**Caution:**** This chapter may be a tad more mature than the rest, but not overtly so – I mean, we do have newly-weds here. Just a little warning, no lemon – but still. (But hey, if you want a lemon, review and let me know, and I'll oblige wink).**

**Bella's point of view.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Far and Away**

_Last time:_

_Candles were glowing and I could smell freesia. Edward laid me down and together we shared our love for the first true time. Every touch, every sigh, every breath, and every word whispered was ours to share and I knew no one would take that away. I love him and he loves me passionately in return._

I couldn't tell you how long it had been since the actual wedding. Time had lost all meaning; the sun doesn't rise or set, the sky merely changes colors to my liking. The stars come out when I will them to and the trees bend in the wind when I bade them.

Making love was a kaleidoscope. A linear action punctuated and accented by sighs and smiles, touches and rustles, movement and power. The very environment flung itself unto our love, flowing with us down the river to a destination which we knew not of.

My soul sang only one name:

Edward.

He lay on his back beside me. My legs and arms are entwined with his, my head buried in his neck, trying my very best to submerse myself in his scent and be forgotten, to be allowed to stay there undetected, forever.

Edward stirred and turned into me, trailing kisses from my shoulder to my jaw and back. I could feel my abdomen tighten in reaction to him. He has such a hold on me.

I'm not complaining.

He took hold of my leg and hitched my knee around his waist. He held me so close, so close to him. I smiled. This was heaven on earth.

"What could you possibly find so funny?" Edward whispered huskily into my ear.

"My complete reliance on you", I replied. His kisses slowed and I gave my reasoning, "reliance on you to make me feel this alive. It's like a drug."

Those beautiful kisses sped up, "I tried to tell you: you're my brand of heroin."

"The addiction goes both ways, my love", I replied, sighing.

He laughed softly, teasing me with his hands skimming my thighs, "well I can only hope you completely relapse on me during our honeymoon".

My eyebrows went up, "our honeymoon has already begun and I have yet to quit you before a relapse".

"Then I better make you beg for it later", he said pulling away abruptly.

I threw my arms around his neck, "no you don't! You're staying here until our entire family has to yank me off".

He laughed at this, "I can only imagine your face if our family came into this room right now".

I looked around and could only agree. Our wedding clothes were still draped across chairs, every candle had long burned out, flowers from my bouquet were thrown about the floor and on our bed which was lacking most of the bedding and pillows, not to mention the two of us: shamelessly au-natural, well it was my favorite look for my husband so far, I smiled goofily at the thought.

He took one look at my face, "see? There is no way you'd keep your composure in front of them".

I looked him in the eye, "Watch me."

He smiled, "oh really?"

"Hey, I've gotten better at masking things the way you all do".

"I am impressed", he said, "You once put up many walls and would turn red at the mere mention of sexuality".

I leaned into him, "'with love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, the dares love attempt. Therefore they kinsman are no stop to me!'".

He smirked, "'if they do see thee, they will murder thee'".

I smiled, happy he didn't change the words, "'I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes, and but thou love me", I raised my voice, laughing, "LET THEM FIND ME HERE, my life were better ended by their hate than death prorogued", I straddled my husband lowering my lips to his, "wanting of thy love".

He purred deep in his chest and crashed his lips to mine. I smoothed my fingers up his heaving chest, grazed his neck, and knotted my fingers in his hair and gently bit down on his lower lip. I was turned around swiftly and found myself sitting up against the headboard of our bed with Edward sitting underneath me, our legs behind each other's backs. Moving ever so fluidly, leaving me stunned to pleasure; he was planting searing kisses on my neck and shoulders while plunging effortlessly. I think I may be the first vampire to pass out.

I whispered breathlessly into his hair, "'dost thou love me?'"

He spoke, panting, "'Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow'".

I gripped his shoulders and kissed him fiercely, "'O, swear not by the moon'".

His back muscles tensing, his breathing becoming labored, "'Then what shall I swear by?'"

I felt my stomach tighten, I bit my lip and Edward softly growled, "'swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee'".

He held my face and I felt myself fall into him, waves of ecstasy nearly drowning us both, "'If my heart's dear love – '". His breathing hitched and we both fell under the wave as one, with Edward kissing me deeply.

We held each other close, feeling every slight movement and breath of the other.

His voice floated to me, clearing my mind, "'O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

My eyes shot open to find his, filled with humor, staring at me, "'what satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"

He pulled me closer and placed a kiss right next to my lips, "'Th' exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine'".

I smiled, "I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you Isabella Cullen".

I smirked at him, "Shakespeare would be proud".

He tucked my hair behind my ear, "probably the most passionate reading I've ever heard", he glanced at the door, "Alice is approaching".

I raised an eyebrow, "She's a brave one."

I heard the door squeak open an inch and a slender pale arm snaked through the opening. I looked to Edward for an answer, but he smiled and nodded for me to keep watching. The arm then launched a paper plane gracefully in our direction, it landed softly at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you, Alice", Edward whispered beside me.

There was a small squeak and then the door shut. I reached for the paper plane.

I opened it up, in an elegant handwriting and in red ink the note read:

_Esme & Carlisle Cullen, escorted by Rosalie & Emmett Cullen and Alice & Jasper Hale request the presence of Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen to accompany them this week in the glorious city of Manhattan, New York for their honeymoon. Please be ready to depart for the Alaskan Airport in thirty minutes time. Your bags have already been packed._

I knew I was smiling a ridiculous smile and I couldn't care less. An entire week in Manhattan with my new husband and my family. I could look past the endless shopping that was sure to happen for time in the city with my Edward! I looked over to him, he was biting his lip and he looked nervous.

"Are you excited?"

"Are you kidding?" I asked him, "I get to be in the city with you. I am in heaven. I am so lucky, and I am so happy".

He looked at me seriously, "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Happy".

Is he really saying this? "Of course I am. I am Isabella _Cullen_, I have a wonderful, loving family who would protect me, no matter what", he knew what I was saying, "And yes, I am happy".

He smiled, "No worries about protection. Laurent means no harm – I've told you, Alice has seen nothing and he thinks nothing significant", I inwardly cringed at Laurent's name, "nothing is going to spoil our honeymoon and your first time in the city".

I took a deep breath, "I know but I can't help but wonder".

He shook his head, "I am not going to let you worry. Between me, Alice and Jasper, we would know if something is coming. We will be ok, love".

I smiled at him, "I trust you. I'm excited to get to New York. Shall we get ready?"

He smiled his crooked smile, "do we really have to dress now?"

I laughed, "Unless you want Alice up here putting your pants on for you".

"No, you can do that though".

"Oh brother, come on darling – let's freshen up".

After getting ready and getting yelled at by Alice from downstairs, we finally made it in one piece into a limo Alice had get us and to the airport.

I was slightly nervous. This was my first time around humans since my change.

Jasper was coaching me softly the entire way to the airport.

"I'll keep you calm, just breathe as little as possible and hold onto Edward's hand".

Edward squeezed me around my waist and smiled at me.

Carlisle spoke up, "Bella, let me know if anything changes with your sight and colors when around humans."

Esme laughed beside him, "Dear, we are on a vacation and honeymoon, and you still can't let go?"

He smiled, "I am curious by nature, sweetheart". He had a mischievous smile, and he laughed kissing Esme's hand, I turned away smiling.

Rose spoke to me, "Oh, you'll be fine, Bella. With all the shopping Alice and I are going to make you do, you'll want to kill us _not_ humans by the time we're done".

Emmett and Jasper snickered while Alice stuck her tongue out and pouted.

"Seriously, I am just so happy to be going with everyone I could care less how much shopping we do", I said.

Rose lifted her eyebrows, "famous last words".

We all piled out of the limo and made our way to our check in. When we were making our way to our terminal, I noticed something different.

"Carlisle? I'm seeing shadows." I said softly.

He was beside me immediately, "what do you mean?"

"Their colors – the humans. They are the same shape as yours and have movements to them, but they are all shadows – they have no color."

He pondered this for a second, "I wonder why".

I looked to him, "I think because they have beating hearts. Your colors move and beat like hearts would, but because they aren't used like hearts should be used, they emit colors – maybe it's the venom, maybe it's something more".

He looked impressed, "nice hypothesis".

I laughed, "I try".

We were all walking to our terminal when I saw something: a color. I stopped breathing and gripped Edward's hand harder.

Laurent? Victoria?

Jasper was by my side holding my other hand in a second, "Bella? Why are you scared?"

"I see a color. Another vampire."

Edward tensed beside me. I could tell he was straining to focus on their mind, trying to see who it could be.

Jasper kept hold of my hand, "I'm going to send you calming waves, ok? I need to take them. If it's anyone we don't want to see, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle will take care of it". Edward nodded to Jasper, squeezed my hand and walked in the crowd with Emmett and Carlisle, towards the bit of color I could see.

I couldn't make out the face. I still wasn't breathing. I could feel Jasper's calm, but I didn't want to take it – it was like admitting defeat – something was wrong.

"Bella", Jasper was getting frustrated.

I relented and let him calm me. We made it to our terminal, but had about an hour to wait. Rose and Esme led us to seats and we sat down, everyone surrounded me.

Alice leaned down to me, "Bella, nothing is going to happen. It's alright".

I had begun to breathe again when Edward's voice came to me.

"It was just another Vampire. No one we know, he is a nomad, travels alone. He is going to Minnesota. He won't be on our flight, love".

Alice spoke, "Does he hunt humans?"

Carlisle said, "Edward said he didn't from his mind. You could tell from his scent he is a vegetarian."

"See little sis? No prob! Us older vamps gots it all under cover!" Emmett said.

I smiled to them, "thanks for checking it out".

Edward pulled me to him, taking in my scent and kissing my neck,

"You see my love? No problems. We are here for you".

We finally got our first class seats called to board our plane. By the end of the day, I would be in New York with my family. Nothing could shake my giddiness for what we would experience together.

I knew in my heart though that my time here would test me. In what way, I had yet to find out.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Just a few more chapters and we're done. I am thinking and mapping out a new story (not a sequel). I am excited about it though. Just so ya know for the future. Thanks for reading guys!**


	15. Bite the Big Apple

Disclaimer: Don't own it

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: I am very sorry for the delay. I got into a car accident about a week and a half ago. I'm ok – my car's not : (. I've been busy trying to get better and studying for finals. I appreciate everyone's patience. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**This is in Bella's point of view.**

**Chapter 15: Bite the Big Apple**

_Last time:_

_We finally got our first class seats called to board our plane. By the end of the day, I would be in New York with my family. Nothing could shake my giddiness for what we would experience together._

_I knew in my heart though that my time here would test me. In what way, I had yet to find out._

We had been in New York for one whole day. I was beyond speech for the first twelve hours to voice my opinion, but I was _impressed_, if that's even an accurate description.

We were staying in a hotel on the Upper East Side of Manhattan on Madison Avenue. It's called 'The Carlyle' (funny coincidence, thanks to Alice) and it's freaking breath-taking. (A/N: if I knew how to post pictures, I would – could someone tell me how?)

Each of us had our own rooms, only me and Edward's room was five floors above everyone else's. Emmett had begged Alice to make those arrangements; he said he didn't want to hear me and Edward "being married". Oh, my family knows too much.

Alice tugged on my arm, pulling me out of my thoughts,

"Bella! I see a dress that you must have!"

I groaned inwardly, "really, Alice? Is it really that necessary? I already have three bags and Edward has another four".

Rose took my other arm, "of course it's necessary Bella. When do we have this opportunity to shop in the fashion capital of the nation?"

I just smiled to myself and fell into step with them. We were leading the way, Alice like a crazed poodle dragging us along, following leisurely behind was Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all toting bags for us, and behind them strolling along was Carlisle and Esme.

We walked another half block before Alice abruptly pulled us into a shop.

Rose took a deep breath, "I love Chanel." She took off into the store.

I stood at the entrance with my mouth open. _Chanel_? Only this morning I learned that "fine-shopping" requires the buyer to dress up – Alice and Esme and sat me down and made me up, but if I knew we were going to these high-end stores I would have sat in the chair for four more hours. I didn't feel clean or pretty enough to slip into these garments.

"Oh, stop it Bella, really", Jasper walked past me to Alice who was already best friends with the sales-man.

The rest of my family walked past me into the store as well, except…

Edward came behind me, "Alice has blocked me from her thoughts. She really wants you to have a dress she's seen from here". He hid a smile in his voice.

I had to agree, "I know. I've already accepted it."

He leaned in, "thank you for playing along sweetheart", he kissed my cheek and strolled in.

I took a deep breath and the first step to walk in when something caught my eye.

A color? Orange, bright orange like a highlighter.

Amongst the humans' shadows, vampires' color's stood out vibrantly. I had not seen many other colors besides my family or that random one in the airport before we arrived here. It still threw me off. Edward and Carlisle had said that many vampires lived in the city. Some were vegetarians, most were not. I still shuddered slightly to think of it.

I took a step out of the store to get a better look. About a block up, approaching the street was a color, but I couldn't get a good look at the vampire – there were too many humans in the way. I leaned back, what if it was Laurent? Victoria? My skin crawled with thinking her name.

Looking back into the store, I saw that my family was distracted. I hear Alice and Rose insisting they saw a dress here. I allow myself another step back onto the sidewalk to see the vampire. The light for pedestrians was green, the crowd began walking. There! The color was bright orange, my eyes traveled up to the face…I don't recognize him. A pale (what else?) vampire with messy blonde hair.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. What am I worrying about? I have my family and Edward here. I knew there were others here.

"Bella!" I hear Rose call for me inside.

I run in before they figure out I was outside, "Yes?"

Alice steps from behind Rose with a triumphant smile on her face holding out an exquisite cream colored dress, "try it on".

We made our way back to our hotel after a few hours of shopping, my heart jumping through my chest every so often. There were more vampires here than I thought. Mostly they traveled in ones and twos. I never saw a group like ours. I saw them from far away and would steer our group away from them. I missed one and she came passing us closely, eyeing us the whole way with contacts covering her eyes.

Edward told me we had expected this so it was nothing to worry about. Alice reassured me as well.

I didn't pay attention to their comfort, but I was not going to let on that I had a bad feeling. Heck, most of my bad feelings pertain to me and my clumsy bad luck magnet personality, those feelings have nothing to do with my family – and _that_, I could deal with.

Edward and I entered our room, throwing the bags and bags of new clothes by our luggage.

"Alice said I could wear jeans tonight", I boasted, kicking off the heels I wore today and slipping into my new jeans.

"You've earned it", Edward said lying down on the bed, "I think we all have".

I crawled up the bed and laid down lightly on his chest, "do you think we'll be ok?"

He put his hands around me, "what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, the colors I see – the other vampires, do they care that we're here?"

He sighed softly, "No, most were curious about us. Some were alarmed that there were so many of us. One guy even thought we may be part of the Volturi".

I remembered what Edward had told me about the vampires from Italy, "there's no way we'd be like them", I laughed, "Unless they want a vampire with the ability to shop without dropping".

"Then Alice would be a shoo-in", he cooed into my ear, making me shiver lightly.

He laughed and kissed my cheek down to my neck, then to my shoulder. I inhaled his scent deeply.

"I love being married to you", I said breathlessly.

"You think you'll say that on our hundredth anniversary?" His voice was muffled; he was kissing down my stomach.

I grabbed his face and pulled him back up to me, "I say I will _scream_ it on our hundredth anniversary", I wriggled by eyebrows at him.

He smiled his crooked smile and then his hands sprang to my sides, tickling me without mercy.

"AHH!! Come on!! No fair! Vampire speed is NO FAIR!!" I screamed laughing hysterically.

A loud knock sounded from the door.

"SANCTUARY!!" I cried, and a mad-looking Alice appeared at our door.

"Uh-oh", Edward breathed into my ear, giving me shivers again.

"If you two want to play together later, you need to be in the lobby in ten minutes. Otherwise, I'll have you separated". With that, she walked away.

Something struck me, "how did she open the door?"

Edward laughed as he got off of the bed, "she had copies to every room key made for herself in case _this_ happened".

"Poor Jasper", I said.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, poor Jasper – although, _he_ doesn't get his intimate moments interrupted".

I grabbed his hand as we walked out the door, "I'll make it up to you later".

He smiled and sped up down the hall to the elevators.

The plan for this evening was to take a walk in Central Park. I was ecstatic. Central Park is so picturesque – shown in so many movies, I had an idea of what it really looked like in person. My imagination had not done me justice.

We stopped by the big fountain to take pictures, the lovely twilight sky as our background – everything was wonderful.

Edward was being distracted by Emmett and Jasper, and I made my way to Carlisle and Esme.

When I walked over, Esme took my hand, "How do you like the city?" Her eyes were excited in the pale light of the spent day.

"It's really too good to be true", I answered.

Carlisle smiled, "We are so happy that you've acclimated well to our way of life. Edward and the rest of us would never have been complete without you".

I smiled too, feeling a bit shy, "Thank you. I am just so happy I found Edward".

My gaze went to Edward who was egging on Jasper and Emmett with Rose and Alice.

"My life wouldn't have been worth living without him", I said quietly. Esme squeezed my hand.

The park was so charming and our walk was anything but boring. Alice told me in secret with Rose in tow that she saw us somewhere nice tomorrow night. Apparently Edward and the boys were planning something because Carlisle and Esme had plans of their own. Alice said we should wear our new dresses.

The sun went down much too quickly to my liking, and soon we were strolling in couples through the park, nearing our hotel.

I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. Tan and Violet. Two colors?

I didn't want to alarm anyone or be called out for worrying again, so I nonchalantly turned my head.

There they were: a tan and a violet color hovering about one hundred yards away. Too far to get a scent. Had I seen these colors today? It was a fifty-fifty chance I had. The city is big and there _were_ city-vamps, so what was the oddity in seeing this?

The two blobs of color were still there, hovering, moving slightly. Wait. Are they following our walking? Maybe there were some who didn't want us here? Only one way to find out.

I saw the hotel and took off jogging, hoping my family would mistake my actions.

"Ah! Race you back, eh Bella?" Emmett said, as he too ran followed by Rose and Jasper. _Thank you, Emmett!_

My head snapped to the colors, they began moving too, picking up speed.

Beside me, Edward laughed, let go of my hand and ran too. He was taking bets with Alice as they jogged off with Carlisle and Esme.

Edward turned around to look at me; I smiled at him still jogging. As soon as he turned his head, I stopped dead in my tracks.

My eyes shot back to the colors: they had stopped as well.

They have to be watching us.

I turned around and headed full speed to Edward, I didn't like being out here alone.

Morning came much too soon as well. I hadn't figured out what those two vampires would want from us.

Alice came to our door early, eager to get a start on our day of sight-seeing.

"Did we remember the camera?" Esme asked as we left the hotel.

"Check", Rose answered her.

The sun had poked through the cloud cover a bit, unexpectedly and much to Alice's surprise, so I had opted to use my "human-power" so we didn't get stuck inside all day.

So, here we were – standing in Time Square, sun warming us and no sparkles.

"Not seeing any colors today are you Bella?" Emmett asked me.

"Nope!"

"Good. See – no one has your power! All original." He said.

I smiled, "I'm just happy we could keep to our itinerary", I looked to Alice, trying to suck up. I had made us late earlier – another episode with Edward. My attempt seemed to please her, she smirked then snaked her arm through mine.

Jasper looked to his watch, "ok then, off to Wall Street, then Statue of Liberty?"

"Sounds good", Carlisle said.

Wall Street was impressive – a bunch of important-looking people in nice clothes walking briskly through the streets. I could never imagine myself having a job like that in a million years. Edward would look nice in one of those Brooks Brothers suits though.

To see the Statue of Liberty, we had to get on a boat and go to the island it was on. It was much bigger than I thought it was. My imagination seemed to have failed me yet again.

"What do you think?" Jasper asked Alice, Esme, me and Rose. Edward and Emmett were walking around the statue with Carlisle.

"It's remarkable", I said.

"It hasn't changed", Esme said, "The only thing that's changed are the people beneath it and the clothes they wear."

Alice laughed, "That's a good thing - I agree with that".

"I liked the fashion in the forties though", Rose added softly.

It never ceases to amaze how much my family has seen compared to me.

"She's a beauty, huh Bella?" Edward's voice came from behind me.

"Oh no, looks like Eddie's got a new crush!" Emmett laughed, holding Rose to his side.

Edward spoke in my ear, "Not as near as beautiful as you though, love".

Carlisle interrupted Emmett's next comment, "I think the boat is leaving again, let's catch this one so we'll have time to get ready".

"Get ready for what?" I asked Edward.

"Carlisle is going to say on the boat – he's managed to keep it from Alice", He said.

We all boarded the boat, anxious to hear what our Father had planned.

We found our seats and he turned to us, "Ok, I know you are all dying to hear what your Mother and I have planned for you", we all nodded our heads, "well, we bought tickets to go see 'Les Miserables' this evening." He turned to beam at Esme.

"It was my idea", she said softly.

Alice practically screamed, she was being held tightly by Jasper trying to get a hold of herself, Rose and Emmett looked happy to spend a nice evening out, and Edward was looking wide-eyed at me.

"Well?" He asked me.

"I am too excited for words, Edward! I love the music, and I've always wanted to see it live!"

He looked smug and he held me closer.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie took the first cab we hailed – so we were hailing one for me, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme.

Carlisle's cell phone rang then.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen here", he answered formally.

Even with my vampire ears, I couldn't hear what was being said. Edward's hold on me grew tighter – I knew he could hear what was being said through Carlisle's thoughts.

"No, I am very sorry – there is nothing we can do from here", he said solemnly.

Who is talking to?

"I understand… I will… yes, thank you". He hung up.

Esme seemed lost as well, "Darling, who was it?"

Carlisle looked at me then to Edward his eyes landed on Esme, "It was the Irina from the Denali coven, it seems Laurent has gone missing."

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I think I may post another chapter tonight. I know right where this story is going. A few more chapters I think. Yay!**

**Ok, how many of you have read **_**The Host**_** yet? SO GOOD!! Seriously, buy it and read it folks. It is really so amazing. I was in tears by the end and I didn't even cry in Eclipse! **

**Until next time…**


	16. Voices and Visions

Disclaimer: I don't own this

**Disclaimer: I don't own this!**

**Hey everyone, I hope you haven't forgotten my story. I know, I know. I bang my own head against the wall for you. Here's a small blurb about what's going on, so you're not too lost:**

Bella and Edward are spending their honeymoon in New York City with the rest of their family. Bella has seen other vampires' colors – in one's and two's – it seems that vampires inhabit the big apple as well and not all are vegetarians. Two colors in particular have haunted Bella's thoughts: tan and violet colors were following her back to her hotel the night before. She doesn't know who they are, for most of the city vampires who have seen them have been wary. Carlisle and Esme surprise their children with tickets to "Les Miserables" for this evening. While hailing a cab to get ready for their big evening, Carlisle gets a call from the Denali coven: Laurent has gone missing.

**This is in Bella's point of view.**

**Chapter sixteen: Voices and Visions**

**And now, back to the story…**

_Last time:_

_Carlisle looked at me then to Edward his eyes landed on Esme, "It was the Irina from the Denali coven; it seems Laurent has gone missing." _

I was in a slight mode of panic when we got back to the hotel lobby.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were there waiting for us, they had just gotten out of their taxi.

As we pulled up, Carlisle turned to us, "I am not going to say anything about Laurent's disappearance. There is no reason for alarm", he said that glancing at me, "and I do not feel the need to spoil our time together. We are here for one another, and the only people that need to know this news are right here. That's all."

Edward tightened his grip on my hand and Esme winked at me. The taxi pulled around to the hotel and Carlisle offered his hand to help me out.

"You do know everything will be fine, darling. No need to worry", he said near my ear.

I nodded my head, "I know, and I agree with you".

"Good. Now I think your sisters need you to officially start primping for the evening out", he said with a smile in his voice.

With a small push, he shoved me towards my grinning sisters and strode off towards an awaiting Esme.

Edward took my hand, "You are alright, love. You are in good and capable hands. I love you. I _do _however have a hunch that our sisters won't allow us near each other until the sun sets."

I sighed, "I love you too. I won't freak out. I trust you. Now let's put on a good face?"

He smiled his crooked smile and kissed right behind my ear.

Alice came up to us, "now, now – none of that! Let's all go up to our rooms and get ready. Bella, you and Rose's dresses are in my room – that's where we'll be getting ready. Edward, Jasper and Emmett will be getting ready in Emmett's room."

"What about Carlisle and Esme?" Emmett asked.

Jasper smirked at Alice, "I've seen that they need alone time before our evening", she said giggling.

"Nice move, Dad!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

All of us bounded towards the elevator to head up to our rooms.

My insides were turning. I want this evening to go smoothly and without some sort of weird incident, but I don't think I'll get my wish. I have a foreboding feeling. It reminds me of waiting for word from Edward in the hotel room in Arizona. I don't like this.

I was the last one to step into the elevator. Everyone was chatting in high voices, anticipating the night ahead of us. As I turned around to face the closing doors, my eye caught Jasper's. He was looking at me in a curious way. Who am I fooling? He was with me in that hotel room in Arizona – he _knew_ and _remembered_ what I was recalling.

Crap.

I can't give anything away. I shot him a quick smile and thought of my cream Chanel dress, waiting for me. Just pretend – pretend I have an uninterrupted existence.

In the reflective doors of the elevator, I saw Jasper's conflicted gaze turn slightly confused, indifferent. I then saw Edward's face snap to Alice as her eyes went slightly glazed. Vision. She looked to my back, her brow furrowed. Edward looked at her, then back to me – he looked angry. She threw a big smile his way, then focused her gaze on the elevator buttons, still smiling. Edward's breathing became labored.

This elevator needs to go faster.

_DING!_

Finally. Before I could take a step towards Alice's room, she took my hand and took off.

"We'll see you boys at seven o'clock in the lobby!" she called over her shoulder towards the boys and Rose who was still standing there and looked confused, "ROSE!", Alice added with emphasis. Rose's eyes got bigger, and she then ran after us.

We passed around a corner, and Alice ran at full vampire speed. Milliseconds later, I heard the door 'click' and felt myself being flung onto the bed.

The door clicked again, and Rose was standing there, if she was human her face would have been bright red with frustration, "Alice, what was that about? Human's could have seen you!"

"No, they wouldn't! I would have seen that!" Alice said quickly. She turned to me, "I saw something in the elevator. I don't know what it means."

My stomach flopped. I can't tell them. "What was it?" I asked softly.

"Dark leaves, they were rustling, and I saw Edward", I stiffened at his name, "he appeared to be looking for you. He was calling your name."

Rose sat on the bed beside me, "Did Edward see this too?"

Alice smirked, "No, I blocked him the minute I felt it coming. But, I don't know what it means", she took my hand in hers, "we just have to be cautious and everything will be fine."

The three of us got ready in record time. Alice was dressed in a lovely dark green dress that hugged her in all the right places. It was something vintage – from 1924. It was perfect. Rose wore something vintage as well – 1954 – a thin strapped calf-length tight dress that went from a royal blue at the top to a dark purple at the bottom.

My dress was a cream color – just slightly darker than my skin. It was silk and strapless and it hugged down to just above my knees. It was all one piece of silk with a ribbon silk strap of the same color wrapped around my waist. Alice and Rose curled my hair, giving it an 'S' wave 1940's feel. With light eye makeup and dusty rose lipstick, I felt the part.

Feeling beautiful was going to make pretending easier for me this evening.

Alice made sure to be in the lobby at 7:05pm. Just enough time to make the boy wait for us and to make a grand entrance.

The elevator doors dinged open and Alice flew out to grab Jasper. He looked dashing in a black suit with black shirt and an iridescent deep green tie to match his lovely wife. As soon as he made eye contact with her, they were lost in one another.

Rose strutted up to Emmett's side. His mouth was hanging open. He looked very mature in a pin-striped suit and crisp white shirt. They looked like a glamorous mobster couple from the fifties.

Carlisle and Esme smiled at their children. Esme wore a red off-the-shoulder dress that fell to her ankles. Carlisle wore a black suit similar to Jasper, but with a red tie. They looked impeccable.

My eyes traveled the lobby and met with my husbands. He looked absolutely gorgeous in a deep navy suit, a navy blue shirt and an intricate navy and cream tie. He is mine?

He smiled and held his hand out to me.

He pulled me close, "You look good enough to devour", he said in a husky voice.

I smiled, "Well we can see about that later".

He raised his eyebrows and was about to retort as Carlisle spoke.

"Let's catch a cab to the theatre!"

As everyone walked out of the hotel, I pulled myself closer to Edward, "_You_, my darling, look good enough to distract me from the show tonight".

He looked smug, "Then I suppose I shouldn't sit next to you – I don't want to be a distraction."

I faked looking wounded, "Oh, but you are the best kind of distraction."

He laughed and pulled me outside, "Come on, I don't want to be punished by Alice".

I looked to where his gaze was and saw Alice glaring at us from inside her taxi she was sharing with Jasper, Carlisle and Esme.

I laughed and waved to her as their taxi pulled away from the curb.

Edward, Rose, Emmett and I got into our taxi and took off towards the theatre.

Driving through the city is such an experience. Throngs of people walk the wide sidewalks leisurely, some stick out like tourists, others whisk by dressed in suits obviously trying to get home after a long work day – eager for the weekend. The asphalt was still warm from the sun beating down upon it all day. The ground beneath us felt alive and happy. My mood reflected it exactly.

I grabbed Edward's hand roughly as we all walked the steps up to the theatre entrance.

He turned to me with question written on his face, "I love you", I began, "and I want you to know that I am happy. I am so happy – after everything that has happened between us and all things. I was lost before you, and now that I have a place in your beautiful family, I feel real and solid and _happy_. I love you".

Edward looked taken aback. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. I've never seen him speechless.

He paused and put his hands on both sides of neck; he leaned down and gently kissed me, "I have actually been worried about your happiness, but hearing you say that makes my heart soar. I love you too".

We smiled at one another, and walked inside hand in hand.

Our seats were amazing. We were close to the stage in the center of the row. As the lights dimmed, I felt buzzed – I was so excited for this show and to share this memory with my family. I looked down our row and saw my siblings' and parents' faces – all thrilled and happy. I felt Edward kiss my neck. I am so content.

The show was better than my soundtrack, the actors were amazing. Emmett kept singing "Red and Black" the rebel rousing song from the show all the way home in the cab.

Rosalie was laughing her head off at him as we got out of the taxi; he was trying his best to do a French accent – to no avail.

Alice skipped over to me, "So, what did you think?"

"Are you kidding?" I started, "It was better than I thought. It was great!"

She got a look in her eye, "You know what's even better? I saw something during intermission. Edward, Jasper and Emmett are planning something for tonight. Carlisle and Esme didn't come with us in the cab; they went out for a walk around. I think the boys are going to take us to a club or something! Wear something sexy when Edward leaves you alone in your room, ok?"

Edward scared me by grabbing my waist, "We have a surprise for you girls. Come upstairs with me?"

I nodded to him, "Ok". I looked to Alice and she just smiled at me and waved.

Once Edward and I got into our room, he ran to our closet and took out my navy dress I brought.

My eyebrow raised in question.

He smiled, "Just trust me. We've planned something for tonight and I want you to have fun and to wear this".

His smile is too good to pass up. I nodded.

He put the dress down gingerly on the bed and walked over to me.

"Emmett, Jasper and I are meeting downstairs now to finalize a few things, so get ready and I will be back in a half hour".

"Ok. I'll be waiting for you!" I called to him as he ran out the door.

The phone rang then, startling me.

"Hello?" I said.

"BELLA!!" Alice squeaked, "I told you! Wear the dress, keep your hair down and refresh your lipstick, ok? I think the navy heels I packed you will do perfectly. Make sure you bring your ID I made you because we are going in a club! I will see you soon!" She hung up.

I laughed to myself. I hope she doesn't always spoil her own surprises.

The phone rang again.

"Alice?" I said.

"Nope – it's your other favorite sister Rose! I just called Alice too though, and I got Emmett to spill some beans. We are going to a swanky club – totally exclusive. And I think he may have said 'limo'. We are going to have so much fun!" She hung up too.

This is crazy – in less than an hour, we would all know for sure where we were going – but no! My sisters had to treat this like espionage and find out all the details before hand.

I grabbed my purse and walked into our large bathroom to touch up my lipstick. I found the navy shoes Alice talked about in the closet. I'd just begun zipping up my strapless tight navy dress when I heard a knock at the door.

_Edward's back!_

I skipped to the door, flung it open and turned my back

"Could you zip me up sweetheart?" I cooed, playing the vixen.

I felt hands touch the zipper and pull gently upwards. They slowly grazed my waist and dragged all the way up to the middle of my back where the zipper ended, then linger up towards my neck.

I shivered, "thank you, love. Now, are we ready to go?"

I turned and my breath caught in my throat.

Laurent stood before me.

He was dressed as a bell boy from our hotel. He held out a piece of paper to me. He never spoke a word.

I snatched the paper from him.

"What do you want?" I said in a whisper, finding my voice.

No reply.

I looked to him. His eyes were blacker than coal. Deep purple bruises were under his eyes. He hasn't fed in quite some time.

"Why have you left Irina?" I said, whispering still, scared now.

Still no reply.

He took a step away from the door.

"Will you not speak to me?" I said quickly.

He took off running down the hall, but before I could register he was gone from my sight, his response lingered in the air, "It ends tonight".

With my hands shaking uncontrollably, I pushed the door shut. I stood, staring at the door for a second – stunned.

KNOCK!

The door knocked again.

I jumped five feet in the air, and looked into the peep-hole.

Edward. With flowers, smiling.

I jumped back from the door.

I cannot let him know what happened.

I don't want him hurt. Anyone else hurt, or anything to be ruined because of me. This is my problem.

I am not a weak and kill-able human anymore. I am a vampire, and I will face this. Alone.

Now, my job is to act as if everything's ok – and I need to read the note I was given.

"Who is it?" I called, buying time.

Edward's calming voice hit my ears like heaven, "it's me, love. Are you decent?"

"I'll go to the bathroom, come in!" I opened the door enough for him to come in, and I rushed into the bathroom and shut the door.

I heard him walk in the room. I held my breath.

It's too quiet – he'll hear me open the note.

I turned on the water faucet and walked into the shower grabbing a towel.

"You're almost done, right Bella?" Edward asked.

"Of course – just touching up my lipstick!" I said.

I put the towel over the note to muffle the sound of ripping paper. I felt the note in my hand, opened it and pulled it out from under the towel gently.

In neat writing in black ink it read:

_Be at Central park by the fountain at three o'clock a.m._

_It ends tonight._

_-V_

I felt a wave of panic about to crash upon me, realizing her hand wrote this.

I heard the door to our room open again.

"Is Bella ready yet?" Rose

"Where is she?" Alice – did she see this?

"Is she alright?" Jasper – shoot, calm down!

"Come on little sis!" Emmett

"Bella? You done yet?" Edward – he sounded scared.

One way to fool them: nothing's happening.

I immediately ripped the note at vampire speed in tiny pieces and threw them down the sink. I turned off the faucet, and thought of nothing. I took out my lipstick – touched it up again, I fluffed my hair and unlocked and opened the door with a contented smile.

My siblings stood before me, all looking breath-taking, "Now, what is this surprise that we've been waiting for?"


	17. Bump in the Night

Disclaimer: Don't own it

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**Hey there again! I'm motivated to write again – it's a combination of no more school and summer boredom already setting in.**

**This is in Bella's point of view.**

**Chapter seventeen: Bump in the Night**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

_Last time:_

_One way to fool them: nothing's happening._

_I immediately ripped the note at vampire speed in tiny pieces and threw them down the sink. I turned off the faucet, and thought of nothing. I took out my lipstick – touched it up again, I fluffed my hair and unlocked and opened the door with a contented smile._

_My siblings stood before me, all looking breath-taking, "Now, what is this surprise that we've been waiting for?"_

I smiled inwardly to myself as they all looked surprised to see me. I _am_ a good actress when I want to be. I'm going to prove Edward wrong in that respect. By the look on his face, I'm succeeding.

"Whoa, Bella baby – you're smokin'!" Emmett – you're a god-send.

Rose laughed, "Bella! Impressive. Someone looks ready to kill – by your looks I mean". I smirked at her – little does she know her meaning goes both ways this time.

I smirked at her and grabbed Edward, "Ready to go, darling? The suspense is torture". I leaned up as if to kiss him but moved away quickly, teasing him – then walked out of the room, whistles from my siblings following me.

My plan was working – knock their socks off by bold behavior, they won't be the wiser when the time comes to get away from them for a bit to take care of MY business.

I am indebted to my family to saving my ass constantly – and from what I've learned about fighting, I feel confident about defending myself tonight. I also feel confident that this confrontation wouldn't last long – Victoria never stuck around long enough to see any consequences of her actions, so why would she start now? I'd turn her human, scare the poop out of her then leave to fight her another day with my family.

I would be ok, my family and husband wouldn't know what happened, and all would be well.

Walking briskly out of the elevator, I caught a few glances from Jasper to Edward – this concerns me. Alice so far hadn't had a vision, so I had done my job in not thinking of escaping, but I need to control my emotions better _and_ separate Jasper and Edward immediately. So I walked a bit faster when I spotted a group of six young men in their twenties. I stopped right next to them and looked over my shoulder to my family, I dropped my purse "on accident" and one of the young men sprang forward to get it for me.

"Oh, thank you", I smiled coyly, bending down with the man, "I can get it myself".

The man, who was tan with dark hair and blue eyes leaned down with me, touched my hand as I grabbed my purse, "I like to help a lovely woman when I can, though", he said as his eyes darted to my breasts then back up. Bingo!

I smiled and stood up, low and behold – right next to me, grabbing my waist was Edward – Jasper standing across the room looking focused, obviously trying to calm Edward.

"Thanks once again", I said trying to mask the sound of Edward's growls.

Edward grabbed my hand and walked out of the hotel. Taking up most of the curb was a sleek stretch limo. I smiled to Edward who was climbing into the limo right after me.

"I hate boys", he said in a dark tone.

"I know, but I have you", I said in his ear, "it must be awful to hear what people think of me. All of the inappropriate things." The new game: Distract Edward from hearing Jasper's warnings of my panic in the hotel room.

It's working. The minute I said that, Edward got a disgusted look on his face and pulled me onto his lap. Jasper slid in next to Alice after Emmett and Rose. We were on our way – and my uneasy feelings were being drowned out by Alice and Rose's excitement for the club.

I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

We pulled up to the curb of the club minutes later.

"The MARQUEE!!" Alice and Rose squealed together.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett laughed at them as we all got out of the limo and headed towards the front door. The doorman let us in without question.

This nightclub was amazing.

There was a bit of a boy's-club feeling about this totally posh space. A glass-bead chandelier lit up the dramatic main room, which was accented by dark, polished wood on all sides and sprawling banquette seating. At the back, a pyramid-like staircase led to a soundproof, glassed-in, second-floor lounge overlooking the vaulted main room. This place was designed with high-class entertaining in mind. Edward was grinning at me the whole time. Alice led us to the stairs, then to a booth that overlooked the entire dance floor – she pointed out the neat drawers under the seats for our purses. The dance floor was sandwiched in between more booths on the first floor. (A/N: it's so amazing, too see go here: ).

This was great. This place was distracting enough and crowded enough for me to sneak out.

I looked to the nearest clock, 1:30 a.m. It was already late, so there were many humans already here.

I got up from my seat and looked down on the dance floor. I could see my plan already. I erased it from my mind before Alice could catch it.

"Let's go dancing", I said grabbing Edward.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Rose said grabbing Emmett.

"Oh, joy", Jasper said being pulled up by Alice.

"You like the way I dance Mr. Whitlock!" She said seductively.

As soon as we hit the floor, the humans parted for us. I guess no matter where you live, you instinctively are wary of our kind. We made our way to the center of the floor. Alice and Jasper were in their own world, as were Rose and Emmett.

I turned to Edward, "It seems our siblings have forgotten about us".

He pulled me closer, moving to the music, "it's about time. Our honeymoon has been feeling a bit crowded".

I put my hands around his neck, "it has been nice, though. The show tonight was wonderful. I've been with you. Could you ask for anything more?"

He leaned to my ear, "just promise me when this whole Laurent thing blows over, and there's no more threat, we will go on our own honeymoon by ourselves to some remote island".

My hands involuntarily knotted together when he mentioned Laurent, "I promise. When it's all over, we _will_".

I turned around, my back to him and moved a bit more forcibly to the beat of the movement. I heard his breath stop. That's good – get him to stop thinking for a bit. Plus, if he sees my face, he'll see right through me.

I moved with the song, the beat calming my nerves a bit. Songs went by – one after the other. I looked up to see Alice and Jasper sitting a nearby cocktail table, Rose and Emmett were nowhere to be found – I could only guess what they were up to.

I looked at the clock above the bar top once again a few songs later: 2:36a.m.

My stomach fell down to my feet. Panic seeped in around my seal. Time was running out. I need a window to escape. If it won't present itself, I'll have to create it.

I turned from Edward to see where my family was, what my options were.

Alice's stone cold stare caught my attention.

I looked down immediately and turned towards Edward, turning him around with the beat so Alice wasn't in his eye-line. I looked back up.

She was no longer there.

My breath caught. I kept moving with Edward. What to do?

2:49a.m.

Time to act now, "Edward, I'm going to go freshen myself up in the restroom. Will you wait for me up at our booth?"

He turned from me to look up where we had been sitting, "Of course, Emmett and Rose are up there now. I'll wait for you."

"Ok, I'll be up in a minute. Tell Alice to wait for me".

"I don't know where they are, they've blocked their thoughts from me", he said laughing, "at least _they_ blocked me – Emmett and Rose didn't do me the courtesy."

I smiled. Somehow I think that Alice and Jasper were not blocking their thoughts for that reason. I need to make sure they don't intercept me.

I kissed Edward fiercely, Alice's stare flashed in front of my eyes again – worrying me, "I love you" I said and without hearing it said back from him, I walked in the direction of the women's restroom.

I walked calmly and deliberately towards the door that read 'women' on my left, on my right I noticed a door that said 'kitchen, employees only' and I walked swiftly inside the women's restroom in case Edward could still see me.

Surprisingly, it was empty, save for one human that walked out as soon as I came in. I looked at my reflection. I have about five minutes to get there. I was going to run, no question, but I need to get out of the building and away from humans before I break into one.

I was hoping that the kitchen door I saw had a doorway out to the street; otherwise I would have to find my way through the crowd to the front door without being seen by Edward.

Now or never.

I took a deep breath, and pushed open the door to the restroom.

Only to be pushed back inside forcibly.

A hand went over my mouth and I was pushed by someone into the big stall furthest away from the door.

I kicked and struggled, but could not break the hold of whoever was holding me.

Victoria?

I began to panic fully. She cannot meet me here – with humans so close, Edward, Alice, and my other siblings so close as well.

"Bella, you are not going to struggle any longer, and you must calm yourself".

Jasper?

"Bella, I cannot believe you swayed my vision tonight!"

Alice?

Alice stepped in front of me – Jasper was holding my arms and keeping his hand over my mouth, "You know why we're doing this", she began, "Edward knows nothing – but he WILL if you don't do as we ask".

I raised my eyebrows in question.

Jasper spoke from behind me, "If you go to meet Victoria by yourself, then you will regret it. You can't do it without us – and deep down you know this. Alice saw you running somewhere – she doesn't even know where you're going. So, if you tell now where Victoria wants to meet you, we'll all go and fight together".

Alice took a step towards the door of the stall, "Or we could bring Edward in here and he can ask you".

I shook my head in protest. How can they do this? I am trying to protect them!

Jasper spoke into my ear, "we're trying to protect you". Oh – is he a mind reader now? "Will you tell us where you're headed? We'll let you go, then join you. You need our help".

They are waiting for my response.

Should I tell them? Risk their lives for something that _I_ started, something that's _my_ responsibility. I don't want to deceive them. But, will they ever learn that I can take care of myself?

Maybe now is the time to show them I can.

Jasper let go of me and my mouth, "Will you tell us?"

I nodded my head.

Alice opened the stall door and stood there waiting for my answer.

Thank God I don't have a heartbeat anymore, "Battery Park", I whispered.

Battery Park was down at the bottom of Manhattan – that would clear them out of the way for me. By the time I was done, they would realize I wasn't there.

I could only hope they bought my straight-out fib and let me pass to leave.

Time was ticking too fast. By my glance at Jasper's watch, it was 2:58a.m.

Alice's eyes narrowed.

Jasper spoke, "I think you're being deceptive". He then made a move to grab me again.

I turned quickly, "I'm sorry to do this – I love you guys".

Before they could speak, I felt my eyes burn and I ran before they know what hit them.

I turned Alice and Jasper human for now – and they will kill me for later.

They will – that is if Victoria doesn't beat them to it.

I ran straight through the kitchen without being noticed by anyone. I spotted a doorway that looked like it led to a loading dock. As soon as I punched through it, I was out on the street running at full speed.

Central Park, here I come.

Victoria, here I come.

It IS ending tonight.

**After running errands tomorrow – I will be updating and finishing the tale! One or two chapters more guys! After that, I have two new great stories in mind. I am really excited about them. Thanks for reading! Review and let me know what you think!**


	18. Breathless

Disclaimer: Don't own it

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!!**

**This is the last chapter guys. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it so much. I am starting a new story tonight that has been on my mind for a while – so keep my pen name in your thoughts, ok? Tell me what you think about the ending here. I was happy with what happened – I thought it fit.**

**Thanks again – everyone. (Bless us all – everyone. Couldn't help myself after that – Tiny Tim).**

**This is in Bella's point of view.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Breathless**

_Last time:_

_I ran straight through the kitchen without being noticed by anyone. I spotted a doorway that looked like it led to a loading dock. As soon as I punched through it, I was out on the street running at full speed._

_Central Park, here I come._

_Victoria, here I come._

_It IS ending tonight._

I felt hollow, empty. My arms and legs were moving; I was running, but my brain was on auto-pilot. A half-hour before I'd felt confident and sure of myself. After the confrontation in the bathroom with Alice and Jasper, I no longer felt in control. I'd hurt my own siblings – physically and emotionally.

Did I hurt them to save them? Or did I hurt them to push them out of my way? Is there a difference – or am I becoming like Victoria just to feel a piece of empowerment? I feel weak now – without my family.

I was half sobbing as I ran blindingly through the streets of Manhattan, unnoticed. I kicked off my heels mid-run and threw them into a dumpster. Vampire or not, I can't do heels.

On last turn down an alley and I could see Central Park's lamps dotting the shadows of night. Almost there. As I broke across the street, an impulsive flood of wind came raging down the path, through trees, sending dark leaves rustling in my direction. I remembered Alice's vision.

According to the vision, Edward would be looking for me soon. I need to hurry.

I can hear the fountain water – dripping, dropping. Victoria's near.

After another bend in the path, I saw a beacon: two colors, tan and violet. I knew who they were: Laurent and Victoria.

I came to a dead stop and walked the rest of the way to the fountain.

The air grew still, it felt deliberate.

My feet crushed the fallen leaves as I came closer to the fountain.

Edward's face flashed before my eyes, smiling, trusting me. I need to do this for him, for our happiness. Will this turn out ok? Alice should have told me. This is all on me – do not bring anyone else into this mess. I will face this.

I stopped five yards from the fountain. Laurent was standing directly in front of it; Victoria was standing on the ledge, right behind him.

She hadn't changed. I do not only mean that in a physical way either – her eyes; they were still red and cold and void of any humanity. She was so angry – her color throbbed with it – anger and revulsion, revulsion for herself. I felt sorry for her.

"You came", Laurent said flatly.

"Yes", I whispered.

"I'm surprised your adopted family didn't accompany you", Victoria said, speaking to me for the first time.

I shook my head, "No, this is my duty".

She narrowed her eyes and stepped off of the fountain's ledge, I wondered if I should take a step back, "I was indescribably disappointed to learn from Laurent that you were changed".

"Newborn or not, I am still here", I said quietly.

She smirked and started walking briskly away, into the dense trees of the park, "follow me", she said not turning back.

Laurent looked confused. He leapt forward to grab my arm and began pulling me towards Victoria's voice.

I took my chance to find some answers, "Why are you doing her bidding?" I mouthed silently.

He paled at my question, "You were not the only one in Victoria's way".

My brow furrowed, "what does that mean?"

Victoria called out to us, "Hurry up!"

She was still further ahead of us, but we were closing in.

Laurent stopped breathing, "I've wanted you dead as well".

I looked to his color, he was lying to me, "I don't believe that".

"I valued James' life as well – your Cullen's took that away".

I whispered fiercely, "I do not believe _that_ either – otherwise, why would you leave Victoria in the first place?"

No answer, just crunching leaves and Laurent's now heavy breathing.

I'm becoming impatient, "How could you abandon Irina?"

He closed his eyes, a sob escaped his lips, he let go of my arm. I saw my chance.

I broke away from him, pushing him roughly to the parks green and chilly floor, I began running. Unexpectedly, I was lifted and thrown roughly into a tree. I landed on the ground and heard a low howl then felt a bitter hand enclose around my throat.

"Do not run from me", Victoria's unforgiving rasp could cut glass.

I looked up hastily to see Victoria in my face, inches away. Around her head, lying feet away was Laurent, trying to recover – Victoria had ripped both of his arms off.

My jaw dropped, terrified, "What are you thinking?"

She laughed without looking behind her, "He wouldn't have helped me even if I paid him. I was stalking his Irina – I told him I would kill her and her entire pathetic family if he didn't help me find your disgusting corpse."

"You are revolting. James is DEAD! DEAL WITH IT!!" I screamed in her face, then spat.

Bad move.

She slapped me, _hard_, "You insult me and you pay the price".

She stood up, punted me in the stomach and marched over to Laurent's quivering figure.

Laurent looked to me, "she hasn't let me feed in days! She told me to find you – I did!" He looked up to Victoria, now on his knees, pleading, "What else do you want? I've done it! Let me go!"

She shook her head, "No. I can't have you talking to anyone".

Before I could understand her actions, her arms began flailing – I heard a moaning, keening scream. Laurent was in pieces in front of me.

My hand flew to my mouth; Victoria dropped a match dispassionately on the pale, trembling pile of flesh.

I am in over my head.

She turned to me now, all signs of taunting erased from her eyes.

I slid up the tree trunk, my hands at my sides. I couldn't hear anything nearby – when was Edward going to be here, looking for me – like Alice saw in her vision? Are they really at Battery Park? Did they believe me? My good acting skills decided to surface on the wrong night.

I am beginning to lose control of my emotions. FOCUS! Prove to them that you can defend your family!

Straightening my back, I faced her again.

She smiled at me, "I hate you".

I believed her.

She slowly sank into the unmistakable crouching position, I mimicked her actions. She, no doubt, was the first to make the move. She threw her rock-hard body at me and into a nearby tree, knocking it to the ground. I yelped a bit, standing back up as soon as I could. Keep moving, that's the game.

The beautiful park surrounding us that had served as a stunning backdrop for a family walk just a few days before now twisted into a blurry battle field. Ducking, kicking, punching – no thought just instinct and reaction. I didn't know who was making what noise.

Victoria is a better fighter than me. With a partner like James, she would have had to have been. She threw me to the ground more than once; I was smaller, so I always managed to get up to my feet before she could keep me down.

I began to feel fatigued; I had never fought this hard for this long. I am taking more punches than throwing them at this point.

This did not escape Victoria's notice, "Getting tired?"

I did not reply, I am going to try and turn her human for a spell and get rid of her then, when she's vulnerable and has no strength or speed.

Ducking her fists and rolling under her arms, I began to concentrate. _Warm, human, fragile, blood, blush, human._ By now, our foot dance from our fight had led us back out into the open and right near the fountain where we started. I quickly prayed no human would decide to appear. I put my arms to my sides, now just going on the defense, no longer attacking.

"What are you doing?! FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" She screamed, launching herself at me.

She knocked the wind from my lungs and my feet from the pavement.

We both splashed into the giant fountain, the tremor from our momentum somehow knocked the giant angel off from the top of the fountain, and down onto me. Just as I felt the angel's wings pin me to the bottom of the fountain, two things happened simultaneously. I heard my own angels' cries for me and I felt a searing hot sensation at the back of my eyes.

The splashing going on near me, from Victoria, rapidly ceased. I knew then she had felt her own warmth. I heard her shriek from under water where I was and knew she was human in her eyes; it was a matter of seconds before my family would kill her.

I placed my hands on the angel's wings and pushed: nothing. I pushed harder, nothing. My lungs began to feel pressure. I need air.

I turned myself human at the same time with Victoria.

I need to calm down to help myself. I could hear Edward's agonized voice, distorted by the water, yelling my name. I saw shadows ripping apart, cries, yells. My vision was getting hazy. Did my family not know I was human and drowning under the water?

I involuntarily took a deep breath, inhaling water, as my eyes drifted shut. From behind my eye lids I saw a spark of light, then nothing. I heard water rush around me, Edward's muffled voice and stone being shattered on concrete. In the air, was the thick perfume of incense.

"Bella?" Edward was beside me, but far away.

"I'm going to send her high-energy emotions. It will spark her power and she'll change back". That was Jasper, on my other side.

I felt it at once: fear, love, hate, survival, then heat behind my eyes. I sat up immediately and looked around at my surroundings.

I was sitting a few feet away from the fountain, its waters now still; the angel lay on the path, a crack ran its entire length; smoke was drifting away towards the trees, and my family sits beside me.

I threw my arms around Edward, sobbing tearlessly, "I'm so sorry".

Edward placed his arms around my waist and pulled me up, "I'm here now. Victoria is gone, and you are safe."

"We should leave soon, the police patrol are on their way", Alice whispered.

"Let's get out of here", Carlisle said behind me.

The entire walk back to our hotel was tense. I could feel waves of calm tumbling off of Jasper towards me but nothing could work. I deserved this.

As soon as we got into the elevator, and stopped at the floor where my siblings and parents stayed, Edward and everyone followed Carlisle into his room he shared with Esme.

I looked at Edward, "We need to talk", he said in a low voice. My stomach tightened.

Alice handed me a towel and robe and I walked into the bathroom. I slowly removed my sticky wet navy dress and dried myself off. The robe was warm and inviting – the only comfort so far tonight.

I opened the door, completely expecting the cold stare of my family that I had lied to for the past hours.

Instead, I was instantly enveloped in a tight hug from my husband. He was shaking. Confused, I put my arms around his torso. Slowly, the rest of my family joined our hug. Then Carlisle broke the reunion.

"Why?" He asked simply.

"I needed to take care of it". I whispered into Edward's shirt.

My family burst into words at once.

"How could you leave your brothers and sisters like that?" Esme said disapprovingly.

"We would have been there with you Bells, we had to save your butt anyway", Emmett said in a low tone.

"You could have killed yourself, and Edward would have killed himself – and I just got to like you!" Rose stated bluntly.

"I can understand your emotions, but do you have any capacity for logic in your head, Bella?" Jasper yelled at me.

"You used your powers on us!? We were helpless! We could have come sooner and you wouldn't have been in danger!" Alice was beside herself.

"I love you." Edward said into my hair.

All of the angry comment from my family vanished from my thoughts when I heard that.

"You should be angry." I said softly.

"I could be. I guess I should be. But, we _have_ underestimated you. I should have seen Victoria wouldn't rest. I refused to look at the prospect that it would happen here and you wouldn't come to us for help. I'm sorry for standing in front of you as your husband, and not standing _beside_ you". His piercing eyes never left mine as he said this to me.

I couldn't breathe, "I'm sorry", I managed to choke out.

He took my face in his hands, "So am I. You're all right and Victoria's gone. It's behind us now – no living in the past."

I looked to my family who looked calmed and relieved. I sat down with Edward and explained to them how Victoria used Laurent to get to me. I vowed I would go see Irina myself and tell her that Laurent's love for her never faltered. She deserved to know what happened. Carlisle said it was admirable.

Dawn came too soon, and it was time to get on a plane to Alaska. Stars still specked the early morning orange sky as we were driving in the taxi to the airport. I had an irrefutable epiphany. Love is an umbrella. A giant umbrella, shielding us from harm and danger. Although it can shield us, it cannot erase the fact that bad things happen, nor can it hide evil deeds. Love understands all. If we believe in love, we can stand together and face evil and be prepared for its tricks, for it never rests.

I love my family, they love me; no one can steal that away.

I smiled at the yellow sun from my window, and held my arms out; ready to accept whatever eternity threw my way.

**The End.**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this! I appreciate your words of encouragement and help throughout the story. **

**Like I said, I am starting a new story, so check my profile soon for the first chapters.**

**Thank you all so, so much.**

**Love, 'spiritusancti' aka Stephanie**


End file.
